Until We Meet Again
by the perfect oasis
Summary: Now that Tala is back in Evi's life she finally thought things could go back to what passes as normal but there is always something waiting around the next corner to upset the apple cart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades. But I'm sure that was already common knowledge. 

Until the time we meet again.

Rating: M

Chapter 1 

The specialness of me.

Well what makes me so special in a place like this? I always wonder because I have four people tell me every day how special I am. There are the usual things, I'm very inelegant, physically fit, I'm attractive, I'm female and trust me where I am that is a rarity. The average things. But what really makes me special in a place like this is I'm the only one who actually chose to be here. Funny ha?

Well let me tell you, when you hear the whole story it isn't so funny. I came because I followed the one person who meant the most to me. I followed Tala Volkov my closest friend and next door neighbor. We spent the first six years of our lives together and I had that whole stupid romantic scenario of marring him, having his children, a big house with a white picket fence, the whole nine yards! But then the fairytale crumbled as they all seem to do. Tala's mother got very ill just after his seventh birthday (Tala is one year older than me) and his father sent him away so he could concentrate on helping his wife recover from her illness but nothing ever goes as planned. And now here we stand eleven years later.

Let me set the scene for you.

There are about thirty of us, all standing in to perfect military straight lines in a room that reeks of blood and sweat. So tightly packed together it is hard to see where one ends and the next starts. We are all wearing the same dull uniform our hands behind our backs. We stand in the back row, far left with others our own age. Tala clutches my hand behind my back. After being here for all these years I have learned not to show my emotions but I have not learned how to block them out entirely unlike Tala. Tala still does have emotions but they run too deep to be detected in situations like this. Me on the other hand, have the bravado on the outside only and if you look closely you can see the flaws. Take right now, all you would have to do is look behind me and see the white knuckle grip I have on Talas' hand but it isn't anything he can't handle.

"What the hell do you call that?" Boris marched in front of us, up and down putting the fear of god in the younger ones. The boys have heard it so many times before that it no longer bothers then but it still scars the shit out of me.

"you call that practice, for what? Ballet? I don't know what the fuck you worthless pieces of shit think you were doing but it wasn't beyblading." Boris came to the second row and began to march down our row towards us. He walks down and stops in front of me. "Now my dear what where you doing." He breathed leaning into my neck smelling my cute, flowery scent. (It sounds like an odd way to describe a perfume but when you smell it that is the first thing that pops into your head. Cute and innocent.) My stomach clenches and I close my eyes imagining I am anywhere but here. Tala gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"What's the matter princess, can't handle a real man?" he hissed. From my other side a growl reverberated from the back of Kai's throat and before Boris knew what was going on he was looking up at us from the ground. Kai, Bryan and Spencer standing in front of me blocking me from view.

"You ever try anything like that again and you will have more than a damaged pride." Kai growled. Tala loosened his grip on my hand before pulling me into his arms in a tight hug. "It's okay." He breathed into my hair as I felt tears begin to form in the back of my eyes. He had felt the shudder of repulsion run through my small body.

"Training is over everyone, go and have dinner in the mess and return to your rooms, any injuries report to the infirmary. Dismissed." Bryans voice held authority but had a soft side to it then he looked down at Boris how was struggling to sit up even though Spencer had his CAT boot pressed to his throat. "Now once all these nice people have gone you will get up and leave." Bryan commanded.

You are all probably wonder why we are still here if we can defeat Boris so easily, well it isn't that simple. Boris Balcov is our Battalion leader. Just one against three eighteen year old guys and one nineteen year old all with fully developed solid bodies and iron hard muscles. But there are more of them, many more, meaning that we are out numbered. On the bright side though Boris is too much of a coward to ask for help so I stay safe.

All of the younglings had left the room so Spencer removed his CAT from Balcovs throat. "Go!" he growled. Boris scrambled to his feet and fled the room. Once the door had closed behind him I was met with three more worried faces.

"Are you okay?" They all asked as I was passed around like a teddy bear being hugged by all.

When I reached Kai he pulled my hand up towards his face and gently pried my finger nails from my palm before kissing by blood coated hand, "You better go and get that cleaned up." He told me.

"I'll take her." Tala stepped up to my side again before leading me from the room. As I exited the door I saw Tala cast Kai a curious glance. '_What had that been all about?'_

_About me- OC profile._

Name: Evlin Laura Jane Smith. (Evi for short.) Birth date: June the 24th Star sign: Cancer 

Age: Seventeen

Height: Not tall enough! No, I'm five foot one inch. (Trust me, when all your friends are over six foot it isn't that great!)

Weight: 48 kg

Hair colour: Dark honey blonde.

Eye colour: bluish purple with green flecks

Likes: My four guardian angels Tala, Bryan, Kai and Spencer. Rain and snow and of course CHOCOLATE!

Dislikes: Most things about the Abby, the colour Yellow, darkness and peanut butter.

-------------------- -------------------- -----------------

Okay that was the first chappi done I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it is so short.

Remember to review.

Infinite X's and O's

_The perfect oasis. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As you may have already guessed, I do not own Beyblades.

Last time

When I reached Kai he pulled my hand up towards his face and gently pried my finger nails from my palm before kissing by blood coated hand, "You better go and get that cleaned up." He told me.

"I'll take her." Tala stepped up to my side again before leading me from the room. As I exited the door I saw Tala cast Kai a curious glance. '_What had that been all about?'_

Chapter 2

Under siege.

Tala and I spent ages in the infirmary waiting to get my hand looked at, don't get me wrong the staff aren't slack but there were a lot of kids more worse off than me so I let them go first. It was so sad to look at them all. So many broken sprits, what is worse is their folks don't even know what they put their kids in for and then there are the ones who were recruited from orphanages. That was how Bryan ended up here, he came from an orphanage south from here. Spencer ran away from home at the age of five and ended up here. His parents don't know what happened to him, there is still a missing persons out on him. And then, last but not least there is Kai. Kais' grandfather is the head honcho here. Kai was bought here as a baby by his grandfather after he kidnapped him so this is all Kai knows. If by some small chance any of us actually get out of her I think we would be okay though, even though none of us have real life experience. I think solid things like molars and respect and a clear head are what get people ahead in this world but I've never had the chance to test my theory.

I smiled as the young children filed passed me. Many, even though injured helping others worse off than themselves.

"It's funny isn't it?" I looked at Tala who was holding a cloth to my hand to stop the bleeding whilst I leaned on his chest.

"What?" He looked down at me from where his head rested on top of mine.

"How the first lesson we learn in here it to look after ourselves and let others take care of others and yet everyone in here would care for someone before themselves."

Tala chuckled. "Compassion is a powerful thing Chook. But then on the other end of the scale there are people like Kai."

"Hey you and I both know Kai would do anything for any of us. What about when I used to have night terrors and her would sit with me all night? Or when I collapsed and he protected me form Boris when you and the others weren't there?" I asked

"Yes, Kai would do anything for _you!_" Tala put extra emphasis on the word 'you'.

"Don't read anything into it, I'm just more venerable is all. Besides he has done heaps of things for you guys. What about last year on your eighteenth birthday? Hm?" I questioned.

"Okay, point taken…….. you know you really an amazing person Evi, being in a place like this could really get you down but you are always cheery and manage to see the good in people. Most people wouldn't bother." Last year on Tala's birthday Kai devised a plan to get everyone down to the eastern wing for a huge party. It was the most fun any of us had had for ages and he had done it all by himself.

"You want to know the reason why I am this way?"

Tala nodded.

"Because I have you guys to live for. Without you guys I couldn't cope."

"Yeah but if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be hear at all. You would be in a high school, have friends who were girls, have a boyfriend who treats you the way you should be treated and spend your spare time having makeovers with your friends of shopping at the mall."

"Tala, how many times have we been through this? It was my choice to be here! Besides I wouldn't want to be anywhere where you aren't."

"I'm just saying you could have had a life."

"I have one Tala." This comment was met with a skeptical look and a sad frown.

The next morning Boris had factored Tala, Bryan, Kai and Spencer into his equation. When everyone reported for training the next morning two men stood infront of the group, Boris and another member of staff who usually didn't have anything to do with training. That way Boris wouldn't look like a retard in front of a senior member of staff.

I want to be the minority

I don't need your authority 

Down with the moral majority

Because I want to be the minority

"positions now!" Boris barked at everyone and almost instantly two lines appeared.

"Drop and give me A hundred." Everyone dropped to the floor as Boris counted them off. Evi grinned at Tala as they pushed out the push-ups. Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred. Everyone jumped to their feet again.

"fifty laps now!" the group moved off to run laps around the large room, the usual warm up.

Evi, Tala, Kai, Bryan and Spencer ran in a group. They were on their eleventh lap when a small boy infront of them tripped. The boys continued to run around the child knowing fore well the consequences. Evi however, seeing that the boy had either badly twisted or sprained his ankle stopped to help him.

Evi kneeled down beside the small boy and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" the boy let out a small whimper as he tried to get up.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to the infirmary and get you checked out." The little boy who she recognized as Joey smiled up her gratefully.

I pledge alliance to the underworld

One nation under dog

There of which I stand-alone

A face in the crowd

Unsung against the mold

Without a doubt

Singled out

The only way I know.

Tala was on the other side of the room before he realized that Evi hadn't kept going when the boy fell. "_SHIT!"_ the other three boys looked at Tala expectantly. "Who is missing?" the boys looked around before realize what Tala was on about. Spotting Evi on the other side of the room helping the boy to his feet they followed Tala in a chorus of "Shit!"

Stepping out of the line

Like a sheep run from the herd

Marching out of time

To my own beat now

The only way I know

By the time the boys had reacted to the situation Boris had already taken advantaged of my stupidity. He stood in the middle of the room, two guns raised. One pointing at me and the other at them. I didn't know there was a gun pointed at me until I heard Tala yell at me. My head snapped around to look at him. I froze when I saw the gun. I've seen people be held at gun point before but is didn't feel like this. Fear racked through my body and I felt goose bumps begin to run up my arms as a chill ran down my spine.

One light, one mind

Flashing in the dark

Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts

For crying out loud she screams unto me

A free for all

Fuck 'em all

You are your own sight

I managed to regain control of my emotions and I realized Boris wasn't looking at me but all his attention was directed at the boys. I stood slowly as not to draw attention to my self, the other man Boris had had in the room earlier had disappeared. Typical! Slowly I began to make my way towards the centre of the room. I had no idea what I was going to do but this bustard had my best friends held at gun point, I had to do something.

I want to be the minority

I don't need your authority

Down with the moral majority

Because I want to be the minority

_And that folks is chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed it. Hopefully I will update soon, well as long as everything goes to plan I will._

_Read-review-whatever_

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblades.

Last time-

I managed to regain control of my emotions and I realized Boris wasn't looking at me but all his attention was directed at the boys. I stood slowly as not to draw attention to my self, the other man Boris had had in the room earlier had disappeared. Typical! Slowly I began to make my way towards the centre of the room. I had no idea what I was going to do but this bustard had my best friends held at gunpoint, I had to do something.

Chapter 3

Six degrees of separation.

I took another step forward but my movement caught Boris's attention. He turned his attention to me and I felt his dark evil eyes burn into my flesh.

"Take one more step and I will shoot you!" Boris gave a laugh that would send a chill down the spine of the devil himself before returning to look at the boys. Once I was sure his attention was fully on the boys I began to move forward again. A few years back I had been taught how disarm my opponent so all I had to do was get close enough…….. but Tala gave me away. He caught my movement in his eyes causing them to dart in my direction. Boris sensing danger turned to look at me.

"I thought I told you not to move." He smirked at me before he pulled the trigger. Searing metal ripped through my soft unprotected flesh causing me to gasp in pain. Tala and Kai made a dash towards me but were stopped by Boris. After all that the stupid bustard turned his back towards me again, it was starting to look like someone didn't pay very much attention to his training.

I let a slight grin spread across my face as I made my way towards him. Once I was right behind him I let out a small chuckle but before he even had time to turn he found himself on the ground face first.

Tala ran towards me and flung his arms around me in a protective hug. It was all I could do to maintain my balance, once I was on firm ground I hugged him as well.

Once Bryan, Spencer and Kai had restrained Boris Kai came over to us and removed me from Tala's death hug. He held me at arms length, being careful of my injured shoulder and checking me for any other injuries.

"Guys I'm fine really." Bryan and Spencer were watching me and Kai to make sure I didn't have and unseen injuries.

"Bullshit! You were just shot. You're bleeding." Tala was on the boarder of becoming hysterical.

"No sweat, flesh wound." I smiled at him even though the signs of pain were beginning to tug at the corners of my mouth.

Kai let out a laugh, it was nice too. Kai barely ever laughed a true laugh infront of other people, it was nice to know all I needed to do was get shot to amuse him. "You've got to give her credit Tala." Kai said as he pulled he to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. "The girls got balls!"

There were a few laughs from around the room and then the entire population of the room besides the five us broke into applause, to be honest it was the first time I had even realized there were other people in the room and then I remembered Joey. I pushed away from Kai to look for him. I found him in the corner where he was being held up by two other kids his own age. I walked over to him and knelt own before him.

"Are you okay?" Joey looked a little pail whether it was from the pain in his ankle or from the fright of the gunshot I didn't know.

Joey tried to speak but not a single sound came out of his little mouth so he just nodded his head.

"Come on, we'll go to the infirmary hey?" I lead him over to the door but on our way I made sure we passed Boris. Kai had just punched him in the face whilst Tala kicked him in the ribs.

I knelt down before him so he could see my face. "You just made the biggest mistake of our life!" I stood up and began to help Joey to the door again. When he was outside I turned back to the boys. "Give him a chance. HEY BORIS." I yelled across at him. "YOU HAVE TWO CHOUCES, YOU CAN LEAVE OF YOUR OWN FREE WILL OR THEY CAN REMOVE YOU FOR ME. SO WHAT WILL IT BE?" Boris didn't reply. "I THINK YOU SHOULD persuade him boys!" i left the room when I heard the sickening sound of a steel cap boot coming in contact with a set of rubs.

"Come on Joey, lets get outa here." I smiled down at the small boy beside me. By now my arm was killing me, it felt heavy and I was having trouble moving it. Luckily Boris missed the bone in my shoulder but it wasn't by much. By now my sleeve was soaked in blood and it dripping off the tips of my fingers. Yeah, I definitely needed a band aid!

Three Days later

"Come Evi, it'll be fun. Besides you need a brake!" Kai practically begged.

"And you think spending a night with a bunch of up tight, rich chauvinistic bustards will be the brake I need?"

"Come on, for me?"

"Kai…. Why don't you take someone else? I'd rather have an early night."

"Because if I have to suffer through this, then so do you."

"Gee, that's a great way to treat a friend." Kai gave me a wicked smile.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"I'm not going!" I stomped my foot in emphasis.

"Look, we can go get mildly pissed, stuff around for a bit and then come back. We just have to put in an appearance. And besides you get a new dress. Don't make me pull rank Ev." Oh goodie for me, a new dress. Just what I have always wanted.

"When was the last time you saw he in a dress?"

"This morning, why?"

"I wasn't wearing a dress this morning."

"Tala has a photo of you in a little princess dress."

"Kai, I was four years old! I don't wear dresses anymore. Are you getting the point?"

"Nope! Come on, it'll be fun."

"Ggrrrrrr!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Kai smiled before leaving

my room.

That is it; Tala is going to die a very painful and slow death complements of my hands! Something involving rusty raiser blades, honey and a sworn of pissed off ants. You just wait until I get my hands on you.

Five minutes later……

"TTTAALLLLLAAA!" I heard a yelp from behind Tala's closed door. I banged my fist on the big wood monstrosity.

The door clicked and Tala's head appeared with a nervous smile plastered on it. "Hi?"

"Ha, ha, ha. Hi isn't going to work."

"Ah, Hello?" he tried instead.

I let out a sigh, it was so hard to be angry with Tala, even harder when he is your best friend. I looked at the jar of honey in my hand and let out another sigh. "Tala why are you doing this to me?"

"You deserve to be a princess." Damn, how am I meant to argue with that?

"Tala that is really sweet but did it ever occur to you I don't want to be a princess?"

"Not once, now will you just go? For me?"

"Tala… let me explain something to you okay? I am combat boots and army fatigues not prom dresses and high heals, don't try and make me something I'm not."

"Evi, what's with the honey?"

"Tala you don't want to know!"

"Evi, I'm not trying to make you something your not, I'm trying to make you what you are!" he got back on track.

"No Tala, I have to go and get ready."

"Ev, before you go……. Come and see me okay?"

"Sure." I gave him a soft smile that earned me the same in return.

At six o'clock Evi returned to Tala's room to show him the finished product. She felt so stupid in the dress. It was dark blue with one shoulder that covered her bandage and ran down her arm and covered part of her hand. The other shoulder was left bare and made Evi feel completely naked. The dress ran down to just above her knees where it fanned out in a flattering way. On her feet were a pair of very pretty silver high heals that she was have a hard time walking in.

"You look incredible!" Tala sighed when he saw her.

"I feel so stupid dressed like this."

"Don't, you get to be a princess again." Tala was sitting on his bed and for some reason he looked sad.

"Tala. Will you dance with me?" Evi watched the smile spread across his face as he got off the bed and came towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and they began to dance. Tala hummed a soft slow melody that made Evi want to cry.

You never close your eyes any more

When I kiss your lips

And there's no tenderness like before

In your fingertips

You're trying hard not to show it baby

But baby, baby I know it

Tala sung the words into Evi's ear as the two of then danced around the room in slow circles.

You've lost that loving feeling

Oh, that loving feeling

You've lost that loving feeling

Now it's gone, gone, gone

Whoa-oh

Now there's no tenderness

In your eyes when I reach for you

And girl you're starting to criticize

little things I do

It makes me just feel like crying baby

'Cause baby, something beautiful's dying

Kai walked to Talas' room to find Evi because when he went to get her from her room she wasn't there. When he got to the door he stopped not wanting to intrude on a tender moment.

You've lost that loving feeling

Oh that loving feeling

Bring back that loving feeling

Now it's gone gone gone

And I can't go on

No-oh-oh

Baby baby I get down on my knees for you

If you would only love me like you used to do

We had a love

A love a love you don't find every day

So don't...don't...don't let it slip away

Tears ran down Evlins' eyes but she whipped them away before they could ruin her make up that had taken her so long to put on.

Bring back that loving feeling

Oh, that loving feeling

Bring back that loving feeling

Now it's gone...gone...gone...

And I can't go on...

No-oh-oh...

Something about the way Tala was singing made her heart want to burst. He finished singing but they didn't let go for a moment.

"Tala why are you so sad?" He looked down at me and smiled a wistful smile.

"I'm just having a bad day. It's no big deal." Tala smiled at her.

"Okay, well when I get back we can talk about." She smiled up at her best friend. There was a knock at the door and Kai appeared infront of them. "Are you ready to go?" He was looking at Evi waiting for her answer.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She let go of Tala and took a step back.

Evi looked Tala straight in the eye. "Remember, I'm doing this for you." She told him. Tala nodded before kissing her on the cheek. "Goodbye Evi." Evi gave him a funny look. For some reason his goodbye seemed to have a hidden meaning. "Goodbye Tala, I love you." Kai lead me away after that with an explanation of being late.

We got to the party just after seven thirty and the place was packed. There were so many famous beybladers and important people here I didn't know where to look first. After about a minute I started to calm down and enjoy myself. Kai seemed to be having fun, which was good and within two hours we were both pretty much PLASTERED! We danced and drank and danced some more but there were a couple of people who were starting to creep me out. They kept watching me all the time. And then there were the asshole rich kids who kept hitting on me.

"God is there some asshole jean that kicks in when these dickheads hit puberty or something?" I demanded of Kai

"Yeah, there is actually." We both laughed our asses off at that then went to dance some more.

_Evi's POV_

The evening was coming to an end and I was completely drunk! I was however having the best time of my life until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and was confronted with the man who was watching me earlier.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a slurred voice

"It is time to go Evlin." What the? The guy knew my name, what the hell is up with that? He began to pull me back through the crowd towards the woman he was with earlier.

"Hey, wait, let me go! KAI!" Kai looked at me with a sad face for a moment before he came towards me and wrapped his arms around me and berried his face in my neck. "It's for the best Ev."

"Wait, what, what are you talking about?" the man had let go of me when Kai had hugged me but now that he was pulling away the mans grip on my shoulder had tightened again.

"Evi please don't make this any harder than it has to be. They're your parents Ev, Tala has been writing to them for ages and then you got shot and Tala decided you had to go…" I cut him off

"Since when does He get to say what I can and cant do?" I demanded.

"Ev just go okay? Do it for us." Tears were welling in my eyes as I stared at Kai. He looked so sincere, his face full with emotion. I knew that all four of them had planned this and that it would be hard for them to let me go but they honestly thought that it was for the best.

"Go and be a princess Evlin." When he said that my defenses broke and I burst into tears. "Kai, I can't go, I don't want to go!" I sobbed. The man or should I say my father was still holding onto my shoulder but his grip was no longer possessive. Now it held pity.

Kai made a dismissive gesture to the man and he began to pull me way. By now people were looking at us but I didn't care. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to leave Kai but most of all I didn't want to leave Tala. God damn it I loved the stupid bugger! I always have.

As the crowd began to close around me Kai turned away, but not before I saw the tears in his eyes.

_

* * *

There you have it folks, another one down. I hoped you all enjoyed it and I cant wait to hear what you all thought if it._

_And if any of you guys were wondering what that song was it was 'You've lost that living feeling' by the Righteous Brothers._

_I'm begging you, please please PLEASE review!_

_Until next time._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect oasis. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own Beyblades.

Last time

"Go and be a princess Evlin." When he said that my defenses broke and I burst into tears. "Kai, I can't go, I don't want to go!" I sobbed. The man or should I say my father was still holding onto my shoulder but his grip was no longer possessive. Now it held pity.

Kai made a dismissive gesture to the man and he began to pull me way. By now people were looking at us but I didn't care. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to leave Kai but most of all I didn't want to leave Tala. God damn it I loved the stupid bugger! I always have.

As the crowd began to close around me Kai turned away, but not before I saw the tears in his eyes.

Chapter 4

Why Did I Have To Go?

As I was being dragged away a thought crossed my mind. 'This was hard for them, just as hard as it was for me.' I dug my heals in. the man looked at me as though he expected me to start struggling again. I looked him in the eye and shock my head.

"I'll with you without a struggle but I need to do something first." I told the man. The man let go of me and I began to run through the crowd searching for Kai. I herd the woman let out a shriek of disbelief at her husband's action but right now I didn't care. I kept running looking for Kai. I found him near the back exit, he was leaving. I ran faster and when I reached him I flung my arms around him from behind.

Kai spun around and looked at me. "Evi don't make me force you to go." Kai's voice held a pleading note that told me he would if he had to.

"I'm going okay, but just promise me one thing." I looked up into his beautiful eyes waiting for an answer.

"Anything!"

"Promise me that you will come and find me one day, all of you have to come and find me!" tears were welling in my eyes again as I awaited his response.

A smile crossed Kai's features. "We aren't far behind you Ev, we will all leave together but that will take a little more planning than it took to get you out. You were coming with us but when you got shot we had to do something Ev! Tala knows where you will be so you will be our first port of call. Oh and Tala wants you to check up on his dad for him, I forgot to tell you that before apparently he is still right next door."

"How long will you be?" I asked, needing to know the answer.

Kai shock his head, thinking. "A year at the most."

"Okay." I gave him another tight hug and he kissed me on the forehead. "I'll be waiting Kai." I let go of him and started towards the man and woman again. My mother and father, it was an odd feeling but I would get used to it.

I met up with them and we walked out into the parking lot. I stopped in the middle and waited for them to catch up to me. When the woman got to me she flung her arms around me and burst into tears, sobbing onto my bare shoulder.

"Evlin!" she repeated over and over again through her sobs.

"Now, now." The man, my father said trying to comfort. "Lets not make a scene, you will have all the time in the world to get reacquainted later but we have to go now!" I gave his a thankful smile. Even though this woman was my mother it still felt odd having her sobbing on me. My father took her hand and led her to a car on the far side of the lot. I took one last look at the building before I followed.

_Kais' POV_

"Did she go?" Tala asked as soon as I entered his room.

"Yeah she went." I said as he sat down on the edge of Tala's bed and loosened his tie. It felt like I was being chocked by the bloody thing.

"What did she do?" Tala wanted to know. On the out side he seem slightly sad but on the inside it was much worse. On the inside his heart was shattered and I felt the same way.

"She made me promise that when we get outa here we have to go and find her." I rubbed his eyes. I was tired, today had been both emotionally and physically exausting.

"And you said?"

"That we would see her within a year."

"Christ Kai, why the hell did you tell her that?" Tala demanded. "You know we can't leave."

"Tala, she wouldn't have gone if I didn't, besides don't you want to see her again? I don't intend on spending the rest of my life in here! Now this is how it is going to work. We will come up with an escape plan that will get all four of out of here and on a flight to America and then to where Evi is okay?"

Tala looked at me as if he was I were missing some screws. "And how do you propose we do this?" Tala asked.

"We all aced strategy and planning, this should be a peace of piss! I reckon we can be out of her by the end of, wait, what month is it?" that was the problem with a place like this, people lost track of time. First it was a few days the weeks then moths and even years.

"It's January Kai." Tala filled me in.

"Okay, I bet we can be out of her and knocking on Evi's door by the middle of April if not earlier."

Tala just stared at me, disbelief written all over his face.

"Tala, I won't brake my promise."

After the long flight back to the good ol' U S of A Evi was exhausted, the flight had been long and boring. She had been up for two straight days if you included international air time and the different time zones but she had been following the night so there had only been a few hours of sun light to brighten her miserable heart. Evlin had only been away for forty nine hours but it already felt like a lifetime. She wondered if they missed her as well. Probably too busy. Evlin had spent every waking minute with those four boys, well apart from bathroom time. She had never been truly alone. Well Evi wasn't really alone now but it felt like it. The taxi pulled up outside a house that looked vaguely familiar. The white picket fence and the rose bushes gave the place a homely feel, then it hit her. This place was home, her home. Her father paid the taxi fair from the airport and grabbed the bags from the boot. Evlin didn't have any cloths apart from the ones on her back but what she really needed now was a shower and a sleep.

Evi walked into the house after her parents and felt a wash of deja-vu crash over her. A lump caught in her throat as she tried to talk.

"May I please use the bathroom, I would like to have a shower and get out of these cloths." Evlins' mother broke down into tears again when she said that.

"This is your home, you don't have to ask to use anything." Her father told her.

"Thanks, do you think you could show me where it is?"

The older man smiled down at her. "I'll take you to your room first shall I? So you can choose your cloths."

"I have cloths here?"

"Yes, the last time Tala wrote to us he told us your dress and shoe sizes so we could get you some clothes. He said all you had was army fatigues and tank tops. Here we are." They had been walking as he spoke.

Evlin walked into her old room and everything was the same as the day she had left, minus the toys on the floor. The same bed spread on the bed and everything. "Tomorrow your mother will take you shopping for new furniture, you're too old for a twin bed now. Your cloths are in there." He pointed to a built in wardrobe. "Thanks."

He waited while she picked out a pair of faded blue jeans and baby pink tank top. She rummaged around in her underpants draw until she found a bra and bikini set she liked. Gathering all the cloths in her arms Evi turned to her father.

"Lead the way." She smiled as she followed him to the bathroom.

------

Fifteen minutes later Evi walked into the kitchen fully dressed, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"I bet that feels much better." Her mother smiled at her from where she was making a cup of coffee at the bench. "Would you like a coffee or hot chocolate, we have tea?" she asked.

"Ah, a coffee would be great thanks. Milk no sugar." She smiled back. Her mother placed two cups of coffee down on the table and pushed one towards Evi. "Thanks." She smiled warmly at her mother. She could get used to this.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two women before her mother spoke.

"W- what was it like… were you were?" Evi just stared in amazement for a moment.

"It was bad at times but I was always safe. I always had Tala, Kai, Bryan and Spencer to look after me." She smiled at the memories.

"And this Kai boy, is he your boyfriend?"

"Kai? Oh god no! No we are just really close, nearly as close as me and Tala." Evi thought it was time for her to ask some questions.

"So, do I have and brothers or sisters?" her mother paused.

"Well yes and no. about a year after you ran away we adopted a little boy about your age. He's older by three months though."

"Where is he?"

"He stayed with a friend while your father and I went to Russia to get you. Your dad has just gone to get him."

"Oh."

Evlin went to put her coffee cup in the sink, her mother came up behind her.

"Did it hurt?" She asked with concern on her face.

"Ha, what, sorry?"

"Getting shot. Did it hurt?" she asked again.

"No, not that much. It was only a flesh wound. Joey was worse off than me."

"Ah, the little boy who sprained his ankle?" Evlin nodded. She missed Joey.

Her mother reached out and ran a hand over the bandage, she caught sight of something marring her daughters soft skin.

"What is that?" she asked pointing to the ink on her shoulder.

"That, that's my tattoo. Tala and Kai have the same one."

"Can I see it?" her mother asked. Evi looked at her for a moment before answering. "Sure." Evi pulled off her top so her mother could get a better look at the tattoo of a phoenix in her shoulder blade. With it's wings spread out it was roughly the size of a bread and butter plate. Her mother traced the tattoo with her finger. "It's very good isn't it?" she smile "Do you have any others?"

"Yeah, I've got one more."

"Can I see that one?"

"Ah…. Sure. If you want." She undid the top two buttons in her jeans and slid then down her hips. Her mother watched on in amusement.

"We're home!" her father called out from the front door.

"In here!" her mother called back in a nervous voice.

One thought ran through Evi's mind. 'Well isn't this going to make a great first impression.'

Two figures stood in the door looking at her.

"Evi was just showing me her tattoos." She told her husband and son.

"She has tattoos?" her father asked.

"Yep, she was just about to show me the other one when you came home. If it isn't inappropriate maybe she will show you." She turned to Evi. Evi turned a slight shade of pink.

"No it's okay, you can see them if you want."

"Cool." Her brother said with a smile as he walked over to her. "So where are they?"

Evi turned around so he could see the phoenix on her shoulder blade. "Sweet, dad I want a tat! Where is the other one?" Evi ran her hand over her eyes and shock her head before pealing back the top part of her jeans to reveal a black widow spider in her right pelvic bone. "Nice!" he nodded his head. She laughed at his response.

"Hi, I'm Evi." She smiled to him as she stuck out her hand to shake his.

"Bret, nice to meet you." Evi gave him a once over. He had golden brown hair that was cut into a funky style, blue eyes and his eyebrow was pierced. He wore a pair of baggy jeans with chains and white and grey Herley shirt.

"So what are you into?" he asked her once she had finished giving him a once over.

"Ah, stuff?" that was a really hard question!

"Okay well can you skateboard?" he asked.

"Well I can snowboard, is there much of a difference?"

"A bit, but you will pick it up easily enough, com'n my friends are waiting for me at the park." He grabbed her hand and began to pull her to the door.

"WAIT!" Evi said. "I need to do up my jeans and get some shoes."

"Sorry, my bad? I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs." Evi ran up to her room after a moment where she just stared at her parents. Rummaging through her wardrobe she found a pair of skate shoes. They were black and check with a smiley face on one side with crosses for eyes. CUTE!

She ran down the stairs to where Bret was waiting. He chuckled. "I should have probably asked you if you actually wanted to come ha?"

"No it's fine, it was getting a little intense in there anyway." She smiled.

"Okay then, lets roll!" he handed her a skateboard and headed out the door with Evi on his heals.

There you go, personally I like this chapter I had fun writing it. Hope you all enjoyed it.

_Please review-_

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblades, blah, blah, blah!

Last time-

She ran down the stairs to where Bret was waiting. He chuckled. "I should have probably asked you if you actually wanted to come ha?"

"No it's fine, it was getting a little intense in there anyway." She smiled.

"Okay then, lets roll!" he handed her a skateboard and headed out the door with Evi on his heals.

Chapter 5

But I don't wanna be a princess!

Evi's POV 

"Okay, you stand on the board like this and you push with your foot like this." I watched Bret show me how to use a skateboard on the sidewalk outside the house. To tell you the truth it didn't look like brain science so I think I can manage. Bret rolled a board over to me and I got on. I got the feel for the board before I took off, Bret yelling behind.

"SHIT! Don't kill yourself, mum will kill me!" I laughed as I cruzed down the street. I could hear his feet pounding in the pavement as he tried to catch up to me on his board.

"WHICH WAY?" I yelled over my shoulder at him as I neared the corner.

"Straight ahead." He yelled back to me as he caught up. The path infront of me disappeared so I flicked the front of the board up and cleared the grass, landing safely on the blacktop. I did the same on the other side of the road and continued down the foot path pounding my foot against the concrete to pick up speed.

Bret came up beside me slightly out of breath. "I thought you said you couldn't use a skateboard?"

I looked at him and laughed. "is isn't rocket science sweetie, besides I have good balance." I shrugged.

"Okay, just give me a warning next time?"

"Sure, by the way I can ice skate really well as well so I guess I can rollerblade."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Lets see, I have a black belt in three forms of marshal arts, I can make explosives out of pretty much anything and I can pull apart and reconstruct any type and model of gun."

"Wow, where the hell were you? Some kind of prisoner of war camp?"

Evi frowned. "Yeah you could say that." Evi went quite and pushed ahead of Bret.

"I'm sorry, did I say something to upset you? I didn't mean to. I was just making a joke, I didn't mean to upset you." Bret caught up to her.

"It's okay, you didn't know any better. It's nothing anyway, I just miss my friends." She smiled across at him.

"Ah yes, Tala and was it Kai? Tell me about them, it you don't mind." Evlin laughed. "Not at all."

"Back at the Abby there were five of us, well there were a lot more than five of us but in my team there were five of us. Me, Tala, Kai, Bryan and Spencer. Who would you like to hear about first?"

"Tala of course."

"Ah yes, how silly of me. Well Tala lived next door to us until his mum got sick and his dad sent him away. Basically my life didn't make sense without him so I followed. When you spend everyday with someone not having them around kind of leaves a gaping hole in your life. What else?" Evi asked herself. "He had fiery red hair, crystal blue eyes and gorgeous porcelain pail skin, he is tall and hansom. He is very protective and is second in command in our team, he has the same phoenix tattoo as me as well. Who next?"

"Kai."

"Okay, Kai is Kai, he is really hard to explain. He is Russian. He has mahogany coloured eyes and this crazy long blue and grey hair. His grandfather runs the Abby but he doesn't get any special treatment. Um, he is the leader of our team and also has the same tat as me and Tala. He would do anything for you and if you ask Tala, Kai has a thing for me but I don't think so. He is a excellent leader and I would trust him with my like. Oh, and he isn't bad to look at either, infact they are all pretty hot! Okay who next?"

"Bryan."

"Well Bryan was recruited from an orphanage when he was four. He has purple hair and purple eyes, he's Russian and is even better with guns than I am he's…" Evi gave a frustrated gesture trying to think of the English translation the word in her head. Even though English was her first language she had been speaking Russian for the past fourteen years. She tried again. "He…is a bit of a, ahh, good with computers…….A geek!" Evi exclaimed when she got the word right. Bret laughed. "But not fully, like just sometimes. He is a computer programmer. And then there is Spencer." She let out a sigh, talking about them made her feel closer to them, it was good.

"I miss them all heaps. Spencer is a ahhhh," Evi struggled with a word again. "Improviser, he can make anything out of anything. He's also a strategist. He has green eyes and blonde hair and is like six foot four so his a big boy. Spencer was kidnapped when he was four, there is still a missing persons out on him. All they guys a fiercely protective of each other and especially me. They are all nineteen as apposed to my seventeen years and your eighteen. Anything else?"

"Yeah," Bret said. "You."

"Well lets see, not that much to tell really."

"Okay, do you have a boyfriend?" Bret asked. I know it is a weird thing for a brother to ask but they are getting to know each other.

"No I don't! Never had the time for one really." Evi paused trying to think of something else to tell him.

"I was second in command with Tala and I look damned HOT in cammos with semi automatics strapped to my thighs! That's about it."

"What are your hobbies?"

"When you're in the Abby you don't have time for hobbies. You get up at four am for training and you go to bed at eleven. It's the same thing everyday."

"Okay, I've got another one for you. Did it hurt getting shot?"

"It wasn't too bad actually, I've had worse injuries. It was a solid bullet so it went straight through and it was only a flesh wound, I might get a scar." Evi added with a hopeful voice that made Bret laugh.

"What was worse?"

"I broke my let in three places abseiling down a ravine once, that sucked pretty bad! Especially when Kai and Spencer put my leg in a splint, then they had to carry me out of there. Anyway enough about me, tell me about you."

"The name is Bret Mathew James Smith or Bret for short!" Evi laughed. "I am a friendly, easy going and often outspoken Sagittarius who enjoys hanging with my friends, listening to music and skateboarding."

"And I bet you have loads of confidence?"

"In spades!"

"Modest too I see!" the two had reached the park by now and were standing just to the side of the skate park and a bunch of people were looking at them.

"Bret, how long have you known about me?" Evi had been wondering this for a while now.

"Ever since I was adopted. Why?"

"I was just wondering. And one other thing, how long has Tala been writing to the folks?"

"About eight years I think."

"Eight years! He never told me. Did he know about you?" Evi asked

"Yeah, I mean I think so."

"YO BRET, YOU GOIN TO INTRODUCE THE BABE OR WHAT?" one of the guys in the skate park was getting impatient.

"YEAH, YEAH GIVE ME A MINUTE." Bret looked at Evlin. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all."

They walked over to the gate to the park and over to the group of people who seemed to be Bret's friends.

"Everyone this is.." He was cut off by a girl standing beside a blond. "Evlin!"

"Ah, yeah," Bret said. "Do you two know each other?"

"No."

"Yes."

Everyone looked around in confusion.

"You don't remember me do you Evlin?" Evlin studied the girl for a moment before shaking her head. "No should I?"

"I'm Ricki, I live across the street from you."

Evi was still drawing a blank. "Okay." She gave a hesitant smile. The girl had black hair and tanned skin which seemed to have a golden glow. She had chocolate eyes and a full mouth that at the moment was curved into a friendly smile. Evlin shock her head. "sorry!"

"It's all good, it might come back to you. Anyway this is Max, Ray, Miguel, Chris and Ryan. Guys this is Evlin Laura Jane Smith."

Well boys because Kai was stupid enough to loose Evlin you will be one man down for your next mission." Tala, Kai, Bryan and Spencer all smirked at that. "There is a weapons cash east of the Hanoi boarder in Asia. You have one week to retrieve it but be warned, rebels found the cash and it is now heavily guarded. You leave at 0400 hours.

Another one down, how you all liked it! I know not all that much happened and I repeated myself a bit but what is done is done. Anyway please review! I love seeing FF Review alert… in my MSN inbox. So make my day and drop me a review.

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades.

Last time-

Well boys because Kai was stupid enough to loose Evlin you will be one man down for your next mission." Tala, Kai, Bryan and Spencer all smirked at that. "There is a weapons cash east of the Hanoi boarder in Asia. You have one week to retrieve it but be warned, rebels found the cash and it is now heavily guarded. You leave at 0400 hours.

--------

Chapter 6

Bright Red Hair and Brilliant Blue Eyes.

--------

We sat in the helicopter waiting for the drop point. We'd done a fly over and Voltaire wasn't kidding when he said the weapons cash was heavily guarded. If any of us got out of this alive it would be a miracle. I mean sure, were good but I'm not sure if we are good enough to get out of this in one piece. We were one man down as well which was going to make this harder but at least Evlin was safe and out of harms way. The chopper did one more fly over of the site before it took us to our designated landing site to the north.

Evi sat on her new queen sized bed. Looking up at the white drapes that hung around her, she let out a sigh, just like a princess ah Tala? Funny she didn't feel like a princess. She just felt lonely. So totally alone. Evi knew it was stupid feeling that way. She had her parents and Bret and they were great but they weren't her boys. Sighing again Evi looked across the lawn and over the fence to Talas' old house. There was a small girl with bright red hair running around in they yard chasing after a butterfly. Evi felt her throat constrict. Tala had a little sister, and she was beautiful.

She watched the small child play for a good half and hour before something that Kai had said came back to her.

_FlashBack_

"Oh and Tala wants you to check up on his dad for him, I forgot to tell you that before apparently he is still right next door."

_End of FlashBack_

She had completely forgotten about Tala's father. Jumping off the bed she pulled on her skate shoes before running down the stairs. At the bottom of the landing she ran into Bret.

"Wow, steady on there young one!" he said in a fake Irish accent.

"Sorry!" Evi called over her shoulder before she slammed the door behind herself.

She ran down the path to the front gate then across the Volkov lawn to the front door. Evi banged on the door with her fist. There was a moments silence where what she was doing caught up with her and she began to feel slightly nervous. Evi started wringing her hands together when the door opened and a woman with blonde hair and a friendly smile looked out at her.

"Can I help you dear?" she questioned, a blank look on her face.

"Ah, could I speak to Mr Volkov please?" Evi asked with a confident smile, ah if only her stomach matched her smile everything would be better.

"Oh, sorry love, he's at work right now. But he will be back later."

"Oh, okay could you tell him I called around." She smiled.

"And you're name was?" she asked.

Evi gave a nervous laugh. "Right, sorry! My name is Evlin Smith."

"Okay, I'll tell him you stopped by."

"Thanks." Evi smiled and began to walk away.

"Mummy, mummy the butterfly got away!" the little girl ran up and hugged her mother around her thighs. Evi turned to see the girl, yes definitely went swimming in the fathers side of the gene pool. She had the same fiery red hair and bright crystal blue eyes as Tala, she even had the same nose.

Evi felt tears welling in her eyes as she turned away and started back to her house next door.

Daddy, Daddy your home! The little girl came tearing around the corner of the kitchen at top speed. Her mother laughed at the sight before she remembered the girl form earlier.

"Honey, a girl came around to see you earlier while you were at work, looked about seventeen or so, said her name was Elen Smith or something."

"Evlin Smith?" the woman's husband corrected.

"Yes, that is it. Why do you know her?"

"I used to, anyway how did she look?"

The woman gave her husband a curious look before answering. "Very well I guess, she is a very pretty girl."

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"Ah, she went next door to the other Smiths, I guess she must be visiting them or something."

Evi sat in the kitchen staring blankly at the wall while her mother prepared diner for the family.

"What's wrong sweetie?" her mother asked, she had been watching Evi ever since she came into the kitchen and was getting a little worried.

"Nothing is wrong exactly… I went to see Talas' father today but he wasn't there, I saw his daughter though. She is so much like Tala, it's incredible considering she has a different mother."

"It is remarkable isn't it? Mind you, they don't have different mothers."

"WHAT? Mrs Volkov had a baby when she was so sick?"

"No no no! Before Talas' mother died she had some eggs frozen and when Mr Volkov remarried his wife couldn't have children so they used his ex wife's eggs and Tasmin is the result."

"Oh!"

Bullets flew everywhere as Tala, Kai, Bryan and Spencer weaved their way through the trees to the weapons cash. They paused and each took out several guards then quickly his behind trees as bullets rained down on them.

Tala threw a grenade to the left of the group to course a distraction as he and Kai moved to the right to take out the watchmen in the guard towers. Spencer and Bryan charged through and secured the weapons while Kai and Tala cleared the perimeter leaving no room for mistakes. Kai radioed for a helicopter to come in and take the weapons back to base, once it was all over the boys were left to make their own way back to base.

Evi sat in her room reading a book. It had been nine days since she had gone to see Tala's father and he still hadn't come to see her. Maybe she was meant to go and see him instead, she didn't know. Anyway right now she had more important things to worry about. In two days she would be going to school for the first time ever in her seventeen year old life and it scared the shit out of her. Evlin wasn't stupid, quite the opposite in fact but she had heard from some of Bret's friends that there were some bullies at the school where she would be going, mainly girls who tried to make new comers lives miserable. Then a thought struck her. Why the hell was she scared? It was only school! She had almost been killed many times and it hadn't bothered her! She had had to navigate the entire team through a minefield, hell she could handle this better than anyone. All she had to do was block them out and of that didn't work she would give them a black eye or something to that effect, maybe a broken nose?

There was a knock on her door and then Bret came in holding a mug of hot chocolate. "Here, mum thought you might want this. She said you've been quite lately."

Evi took the cup and smiled in thanks before raising her eyebrow. Bret chuckled.

"Okay, quieter than usual! Are you still worried about going to school on Monday?" He asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.

Evi shock her head, she really liked Bret, he was funny and nice and he had gone out of his way to make her feel welcome. "Not anymore. I've decided it isn't worth getting worried over. I mean, I've been shot at and shot and I wasn't as worried or scare as I was before, I just decided that of I get picked on I'll give them a black eye or a Broken nose or something." Bret laughed.

"That should work! Nah, if you stick around my mated you shouldn't get picked on too much. We're what are known as the cool catz so hanging with us will give you instant status so you'll be SET! What are you reading anyway?"

"The Bridge to Madison County. It was something Tala told me to read when I was ten. Tala loves books and literature." Evi explained.

"Really? It doesn't really fit with his image."

"Ha, you'd be surprised! Kai is an artist, and both Spencer and Bryan are great musicians, you give them an instrument and ten minutes later they can play it."

"Yeah?" Bret asked. "What about you?"

"Me, well I'm a bit if an all rounder I guess, but I'll never be as good as them."

"You never know, one day you might just surprise yourself." Bret ruffled Evi's hair before standing to leave.

"Thanks for the drink."

"No problem." Bret closed the door on his way out.

"What the hell! Are you nuts Kai?" Tala looked at Kai as if he had finally gone completely insane. "We cant just up and go like this!"

Kai looked at Tala and smiled. It had been two months since Evi had gone and now was their perfect chanced to escape. "Kai think about this, Evi is in America and we are in the southern corner of Asia, how the blood hell do you think we will get to America?"

Kai smiled again before answering. "There is a boat that leaved from a port seventy miles due east of here in two days, we can make that no problem and it goes straight to America.

"Come on guys back me up here, we cant just leave!" Tala looked at Bryan and Spencer for confirmation that Kai's idea was completely stupid.

"It works for me." Bryan muttered, he didn't want to get into a fight with two senior members of his team. Spencer nodded in agreement with Bryan. "Besides when are we going to get another chance like this?" Spencer backed Kai up, who gave a fuck about choosing sides anymore.

"And we get to see Evi again, you cant tell me you don't miss her Tala." Kai was going to ad that he had heard Tala humming the song he had sang the night Evi had left but thought better of it.

A huge smile broke across Tala's face. "You know this is crazy don't you?" he asked the rest of his team. They all nodded.

"Sounds just our style then ha?" Kai, Bryan and Spencer all let out a cheer. This was it. They were going.

_I know I haven't explained the time very well but anyway Evi has been gone for two months and three days ago the boys got sent on their mission and now it is done they have to find their own way back but they aren't going back._

_Hope everyone enjoyed it, I don't know if it is because I'm writing it and then reading it or not but to me it seems crap. But as long as you guys like the story it's all good._

_Pleas e review_

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis. _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades or any of the characters in this fic besides Evi.

Last time-

"It works for me." Bryan muttered, he didn't want to get into a fight with two senior members of his team. Spencer nodded in agreement with Bryan. "Besides when are we going to get another chance like this?" Spencer backed Kai up, who gave a fuck about choosing sides anymore.

"And we get to see Evi again, you cant tell me you don't miss her Tala." Kai was going to ad that he had heard Tala humming the song he had sang the night Evi had left but thought better of it.

A huge smile broke across Tala's face. "You know this is crazy don't you?" he asked the rest of his team. They all nodded.

"Sounds just our style then ha?" Kai, Bryan and Spencer all let out a cheer. This was it. They were going.

--------

Chapter 7

The Cat Among The Pigeons.

--------

_Evi's POV_

I'm not entirely sure but I think Boris would get off with what I'm wearing, he seems to be into bondage. Mind you tying a woman up would be the only way he would ever get any!

I should probably tell you what the hell I'm talking about ha?

Well it's the school uniform I have to wear, it isn't really that bad it's just it's new. I hate new clothes. Once they've been washed a few times and lost that stiffness it's great but until then I feel like I'm in a straight jacket!

I'll do a basic run down of the uniform for you shall I? First there is the white blouse and the blue tie, just like wearing cardboard! Then there is the navy blue skirt. Not so bad in its self apart from I hate skirts and for my liking it is a little too short even though it is only two inches above my knees. Knee high white socks I don't have a problem with but the shoes, the shoes are a major problem for me. I have spent my life in combat boots and now I have to wear these patient leather things with a one and a half inch heal. And I know it isn't all that high but it is for me, Christ I feel like I'm going to get a nose bleed from up here, I'm surprised I haven't passed out from how thin the air is up here! Oh yeah, back to my shoe problem. They are going to give me blisters and I don't like blisters! They make walking suck.

About the actual school. I think I'm in a good school although I don't have anything to compare it to apart from the abbey classes. The place is open and has lots of sunlight, which I like and there are plenty of windows. The staff seem rally nice as well. My only problem with this place is the uniforms. I think mine will spend the weekend in fabric softener.

I've never actually been on a holiday before but I think it would be something like this. We got on the boat with no problem at all and what's more it turned out to be a cruse ship! So we have a family suite. Granted no one knows we are actually not meant to be on the boat but I'm not into to technicalities.

I love the sea breeze, it is just so fresh and clean and the salty scent seems to cling to your skin. Maybe if I ever settle down it will be on the coast in a nice quite town with a fishing industry.

Tala and Kai are a complete laugh at the moment. The closer we get to America the more stressed and nervous they seem to get. Of course Spencer and I can see what is wrong with them a mile away but they seem to daft of realize it. Tala likes Evi more than he should but is in denial. Kai on the other hand knows he has the hots for Evi and is sick with anticipation of actually seeing her after so long. Then there is me and Spencer, we just want to see her and make sure she is in one piece and alright, if not we will maim the person who upset her. And I have to admit I'm curious about this brother of hers Tala mentioned.

­_­­_

_Evi's POV_

"Evi could I have a word with you after class?" the teacher asked me just before the bell. It came as a bit of a surprise because I was doing really well in class. I'm getting good marks and doing my homework and handing it in on time.

The bell rang.

I watched the rest of my class file out the door from my seat. I figured there was no point rushing after all I'm being held back anyway.

The last student filed out of the classroom and I began to gather my books and pens together before making my way to the front of the class.

With my bag slung over my shoulder I stood at the teacher's desk waiting for him to talk to me. Mrs. Conners was a sixty- something year old, fat, balding man who smelt like moth balls.

"Now about your pop quiz from today. I've marked your test and your results are lacking." He told me as he stood and leaned on his desk beside me.

Okay that was weird. I was good at maths and I didn't have any trouble answering the questions. "Which ones did I get wrong?"

"All of them I'm afraid but I could change that." He told me as he leaned closer to me. Starting to feel a little dirty here!

"So you will help me?" I asked trying to move away without making it too obvious that I wasn't comfortable. But Mr Conners only shock his head.

"But I can change your marks for something in return." He leered at me in a way that was very unappealing and made me feel slightly sick.

"Could I see my test please?" just stay calm, besides this isn't as bad as having Boris crack onto me.

Mr Conners handed me my test but to my surprise every answer had a tick next to it. "What the hell?" I demanded.

"That is what you actually got but marks could be recorded wrong and that would be suck a shame now wouldn't it?" Conners put his hand on my knee and my stomach turned. He was going to fail me if I didn't do this. So what would it be? Fail and disappoint my parents and screw up my feature or let the guy grope me? "Azh, Shit!"

_Tala's POV_

Finally, only two days until this bucket of bolts docks in Miami! It's a really cool ship but Tala wants off! Just two or three days until I see Evi again. I knew I would miss her but I didn't think it would be this much! But then again when you spend your entire life with someone, well I should have known better. But still I can't wait to see her again. I wonder if she's changes?

Evi was disgusted with herself, how did she let that happen to herself. God she was so weak! She could handle herself, she shouldn't take crap from an under sexed, liver spotted, dirty old man. She wanted a shower, she wanted to scrub all her skin off so she was just flesh and bone so no where he had touched her was left. Completely renewed.

Evi straightened her tie as she closed the door behind her. Evi was in too much of a state to care where she was going or what she was doing. She half wondered, half staggered down the hall outside her maths classroom until a large pair of hands clasped onto her shoulders. Evi continued to walk until she ran into a hard chest. Evi blinked a few times before staring up into a handsome face filled with concern.

"Are you alright?" the face peered down into her filled with concern and something in her broke and Evi let out a huge racking sob. He put his arm around her and began to lead her outside to sit at one of the picnic tables outside.

Once Evi was seated he pulled out a tissue and pushed it into her shaking hand. He sat down next to her and let her sob onto his shoulder.

_Evi's POV_

I wiped away my tears again and let out a sniff. I felt as if something inside me had died… I wanted to die! I pulled away from the kind complete stranger who had an arm wrapped around me in a calming kind of way as he rubbed small circles on my back.

"T-t-thank y-you." I breathed as I wiped my eyes again and looked up into his face.

"That's alright, would you like to talk about it or would you like me to take you home or something?" he asked me.

I forced on a watery smile. "I don't even know your name." I gave a weak laugh before forcing on a smile again.

"It's Chase." He extended his hand to me and I took it.

"I'm Evi." Chase shock my hand and held it only a second too long.

"So do you want to tell me what is the matter or would you like me to take you home?" He asked me again.

"If it's no problem would you be able to take me home?" I asked with slight hesitation.

Chase smiled down at me again. "It's no problem at all, come on." Chase stood up and waited me to join him before he began to walk towards the car park and a slightly battered 2000 Honda Civic.

"Where to?" he asked me once we were both strapped in and on out way out of the parking lot.

I gave him directions as we drove through the street towards my house. When we got to our destination Chase got out of the car and walked me to the door.

Ah, would you like to come in and have a cup of coffee or something?" I asked. I felt I needed to thank him and I didn't want to be on my own right now anyway. I looked across at the rain that was now falling freely from the sky in freezing sheets. The weather had only turned sour in the last half hour but it looked as if it was here to stay.

"I should be getting back." Chase gestured towards his car and the pelting rain.

"Please." I begged, my eyes boring into his. I would get down on my hands and knees if I had to.

"Ah, okay." I fiddled in by bag for my key then once I finally had it in my hand I dropped it onto the ground at my feet.

"Here let me help you with that." Chase beat me to the key and inserted it into the lock before twisting it and pushing the door open. He stepped back so I could go in. I led the way into the kitchen where I put on the jug to make coffee.

"I'm j-just going to go and have a quick shower. The tea and coffee is in the cupboard over there and the cups are in there." I pointed before I headed to the stairs and my room.

--------

I stood infront of the mirror examining my body for any signs of what had happened to me but there was none. I toweled myself dry before pulling on the cloths I had bought into the bathroom with me. I left my hair down even though it was wet and I didn't even bother to dry it. Who cared? Not me and besides it would dry in time.

I went back down into the kitchen where Chase was sitting with a cup of coffee in hand.

"I didn't know if you took milk or sugar so I left some room in the cup." He smiled at me. "Do you feel better?"

I gave a nod. "Yeah, much thanks… and for future reference, just milk." Oh god! I just realized how that sounded. I felt a hot pink flush make it's way up my cheeks before I looked over at Chase.

He let out a soft chuckle before he spoke. "I'll remember that." He smiled again. A huge flood of relief washed over me as he pored milk into my coffee and stirred it with a spoon before setting in down before me.

"Thanks."

An hour later we were still sitting I the kitchen and we were on out forth cup of coffee. In the time we had been sitting here I had learned a few things about Chase. For starters he was a year ahead of me and was eighteen turning nineteen. He had a younger sister in grade five who was completely adorable even though she could be annoying at times. He had a dog and was a football fanatic.

I was starting to give him a basic run down on my life minus the abbey part when Bret burst into the kitchen completely out of breath.

Bret bent double at the waist trying to regain his breath. After a minute he stood and looked from me to Chase then back to me. I gave him a look that asked 'What the fuck are you on and where can I get some!' Bret lifted his hand in a patient manner.

"Are you okay?" Bret asked me once he was standing upright again.

"I've been better but I'm not that bad, why?" I went to the sink to get him a glass of water.

Bret took the glass from me before gulping it down. "Ryan said he saw you sitting outside crying with some guy and then by the time he found me you weren't there and you weren't answering your cell and I couldn't find you and I got worried!" I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open. I shock my head before speaking.

"The guy s name is Chase and he was the one Ryan saw me with." I indicated Chase who until now seemed to be forgotten of ignored by Bret. Bret nodded at Chase Before returning his attention to me.

"Why were you crying on your fourth day of school?"

"I'd rather not discuss it, EVER!" I told him before standing again and putting my coffee cup in the sink.

Chase stood up and put his cup in the sink as well. "I think I better go." Chase said. More to me than to Bret because he seemed to have his mind on other things.

"Okay, I'll show you to the door." I followed him down the hall and then down the lawn to his car.

"Thanks." I said after a moment where neither of us spoke. We stood staring at one another for another minute before he spoke.

"Maybe we could have coffee the circumstances are a little better?" my face broke into a smile at that.

"Sure, that would be great! And thanks again."

"Don't worry about it and here's my number. Just give me a call when you want that coffee." Chase handed me a piece of paper with a call number on it. I pocketed the number and smile up at him.

"I'll see you later." Chase got into his car and I made my way back up the lawn towards the house but a car going up next doors drive caught my attention. A man with bright red hair got out and looked at me. My heart stopped as he began to make his way across to me.

He waited until he was standing right infront of me before he bothered to speak.

"Evlin?" he asked as he looked down into my purple eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"Hi Mr Volkov." I watched the mans eyes fill with tears. "Perhaps you should come inside?"

Saturday afternoon. Four o'clock.

Tala, Kai, Bryan and Spencer stepped off the boat and looked around the docks of Miami. The sun pelted down on them warming them to their very core.

Taking a deep breath Tala smiled to himself as he felt a rush of elation run though his body. From the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He was home. In less than two hours he would see Evi and maybe even his father.

By six o'clock that night the hole in Tala's heart would be filled.

Another one down. I hope you are all still enjoying this because I'm having fun writing it. Please review. Infinite x's and o's The Perfect Oasis 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades or any of the characters in this fic besides Evi.

_I dedicate this chapter to Krisin, who over the past week has been my sanity, so thank you. This ones for you. _

Last time-

Tala, Kai, Bryan and Spencer stepped off the boat and looked around the docks of Miami. The sun pelted down on them warming them to their very core.

Taking a deep breath Tala smiled to himself as he felt a rush of elation run though his body. From the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He was home. In less than two hours he would see Evi and maybe even his father.

--------

Chapter 8

Home Free.

--------

Evi smiled to herself, she had had a good couple of days looking back. For starters she hadn't been sexually harassed by Mr Conners again, she had spoken to Tala's dad finally and it turned out he hadn't been avoiding her and to top it all off things were going well with Chase. Her first ever boyfriend!

It was still raining outside which in Evi's mind made it the perfect Saturday. The perfect day for laying in bed under the covers with a good book and a mug of hot chocolate.

Evi let out a growl of frustration when her cell phone rang, polluting the quite atmosphere of her room but a smile broke across her face when she checked the read out which told her that Chase was calling her.

"Hello." She mumbled into the phone as she pulled her face out of her favorite pillow so she could talk clearer.

"Good morning. Did I wake you?" Chases with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Ha, you wish. Now tell me what I can do you for this fine morning." Evi sat up and arranged the blankets around her so it was like sitting in a nest.

"I'm taking you out for breakfast so get up and get ready, I'll be there in half an hour." Chase told her laughing at the grumble that came from Evi and had something to do with her getting out of bed.

Evi didn't bother to reply, just shut her phone off and climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she was showered, dressed and ready to go.

--------

The day before Chase and Evi had gone out for coffee and had had a good time. They both liked spending time with the other and enjoyed the company of someone that they didn't usually socialize with. Evi had given Chase her cell phone number and after coffee they had gone to the skate park where Chase's friends had given him a good-natured ribbing about his new 'hotty'. They both laughed it off but none of his friends missed the secrete smiles that passed between the two of them.

He had dropped her off late last night and now it had only been nine hours and he was calling her and wanted to see her again.

A car horn honked outside and Evi took one last look at herself in the hall mirror before she headed for the door. She was pleased with her appearance even though she was only wearing a pair of artfully torn and faded jeans, a black hoodie and her cute skate shoes. She wore no make up or jewelry say for a blue watch on her right wrist. Her hair had recently been cut an inch or two shorter and was now crunched up into curls with the aid of hair moose. Evi bounded down the step and towards the car. Once she was inside Chase gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled out onto the street.

"So where are we going?" Evi wanted to know. "It better be good if you got me out of bed on a rainy Saturday morning."

"Just a nice little coffee shop I found a while back."

"I'm starting to think you have an addiction to coffee." Evi told him as they drove towards the beach.

"Trust me, when you try their espresso you'll have a coffee problem too!"

"Are you trying to get me addicted to coffee?" Evi demanded making a grab for the door handle and pretending to make an escape. Chase just shock his head and laughed.

"Okay so there's the plan. We will go and get new clothes because I'm sick of these and then we'll find a hotel. Sound good?"

the boys had arrived in the center of Miami's' shopping district.

"And how do you propose we pay for all this?" Kai asked.

"You remember all the fan mail I got? Well most of it had bribe money in it and Ev's parents have been sending me money for years so I have enough."

"I thought you were against bribes? And why did you bring it?" Kai asked as he looked up and down the street. Already there were girls trying to catch his attention.

"I figured that you would plan to run so it was a precaution." Tala explained to everyone though Kai was the only one listening. Bryan and Spencer were looking at two hookers who had just gotten out of a taxi.

"Ah please tell me that all girls don't dress like that!" Bryan demanded of both Kai and Tala.

"No man, they're whores. Evi doesn't dress like that, well I hope she doesn't." Spencer said beside him.

"Anyway guys." Tala was eager to move the subject along, the idea of Evi in cloths like made him slightly uneasy. Filling in his backpack Tala pulled out and envelope. "I think we should get rid of this stuff first. A lot of these places look like they are going to have metal detectors and this place doesn't seem to be weapon friendly." Tala hailed a taxi once more and the boys got in.

"Talk us to the nearest hotel please." Tala asked the taxi driver.

Five minutes later they were standing outside the Sea View Hotel.

Ten minutes later they were stepping out of the lifts on the twenty-sevenths floor and walking down the hall to their room.

"Not bad!" Spencer observed once he was on the balcony overlooking the ocean to the left and the city to the right. Kai walked out next to him and took in a deep breath.

"You've got that right. Come on, lets go." They both walked back into the hotel room. Tala handed them a stack of money each before they left the room.

Evi sat in her room. She had never been one for tv, just staring out the window at Tala's old house where his father had started to rebuild his life after the crumble.

She loved rainy weather but it was starting to get her down. Probably due to the fact that whenever the weather used to be crap back at the abbey Tala would read to her from one of his books that he had manage to smuggle into the place. Sure Bret and Chase were great but they weren't her boys. Not Tala, Kai, Bryan and Spencer.

Music played softly in the background. Bret had gotten her a CD player so that when him or his mates were talking about a song or band she would know what the hell they were going on about. At the moment Kisschacey's Shake was playing into the room.

A knock sounded on her door. It took Evi a moment to realize what the intrusive noise actually was.

"Come in." She called over the music. The door opened and a huge bouquet of pink roses and white lilies made their way into the room.

"Ha, really funny Chase. Good guess with the flowers though. They're my favorite." Evi got off the bed and made her way towards the flowers.

"Who's Chase?" a very familiar voice asked through the bouquet. Evi's breath got caught in her throat. She knew that voice. It was so familiar yet held something unknown to her.

"T-Tala?"

A/N Yeah, yeah I know, it's a shit ending for this chappi but I've had writers block and I'm only getting back into the swing of thinks. The next chappi will be longer I promise.

_Please review._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: As I have already stated and I'm sure you all know, I The Perfect Oasis do not own Beyblades.

Last time-

"Come in." She called over the music. The door opened and a huge bouquet of pink roses and white lilies made their way into the room.

"Ha, really funny Chase. Good guess with the flowers though. They're my favourite." Evi got off the bed and made her way towards the flowers.

"Who's Chase?" a very familiar voice asked through the bouquet. Evi's breath got caught in her throat. She knew that voice. It was so familiar yet held something unknown to her.

"T-Tala?"

--------

Chapter 9

The Answer to my Dreams.

--------

"T-Tala….TALA!" Evi screamed as realisation dawned and she flung herself off the bed and across the room into Tala's awaiting arms. "I can't believe it's you! Is it really you?" She began to rub her hands up and down his back and arms as if she expected him to disappear.

"Hey Ev." Tala smiled down at her. Once he managed to release himself from the grip she had on him. He held her at arms length to get a better look at her, checking if his memory had failed him. The only difference he could spot was that she was dressed like a girl and she had a different hair cut. It was till long but instead of being cut straight her long hair was now feathered and with less weight pulling it down it had sprung into ringlets framing her face and neck. He had always considered her attractive but her body was always hidden beneath the abbey clothing. Now he could see her body and she was down right gorgeous. Before Tala could stop himself he had drawn Evi to his chest and placed a soft kiss on her rose bud mouth. Her lips were soft and sweet. All he could think about was tasting her fully but when she didn't respond he pulled away looking her in the eyes. They stared at one another for a full minute before Evi leaned in and captured Tala's lips with hers.

Though Evi cared deeply and had alot respected Chase everything she had done with him seemed to be practise for this one moment when she and Tala were reunited. It just felt so right being in his arms that she never wanted to leave the room or this moment. Tala slid his hands down Evi's back and grasped her hips, pulling her as close to him as was humanly

possible.

When they pulled away reluctantly to breath Tala leaned forward and whispered into Evi's ear. "I love you Evlin Laura Jane Smith."

Evi stopped breathing. Shock rippled through her body as she concentrated on breathing in and out so she didn't pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Wha….. the….. bloody…… fuck…… did….. you…… just……. Say?" Evi managed to stammer out.

"I said," Tala laughed "that I love you Evi." Tala told her looking down into her beautiful face.

"Just checking. I need to sit down!" Evi stumbled out of Tala's arms and over to the bed to sit down.

"Just sit there, I'll be back in a minute." Tala left the room leaving Evi sitting on her bed looking shocked.

Tala ran down the stairs to the living room where Kai, Bryan and Spencer were waiting with Bret. "C' mon on guys, she's in a bit of shock but apart from that she is in one piece." Tala beckoned the others up to Evi's room.

Tala led the way back up the stairs to Evi's room. They all filed in one at a time with Bret bring up the rear. He had to see how she reacted to having all her friends back.

"Jesus….. fucking…… Christ." Evi muttered as she looked at the five guys now standing in her room. Even though Tala was back she had never even considered the others would be here was well.

"Hi Ev." Kai, Bryan and Spencer smiled across at her from where they stood by the door.

"Ha ha, hi?" Evi smile uncertainly from her bed.

"Well are you just going to sit there or are you going to give your old friends a hug?" Bret laughed at his sister from the door.

"Oi, don't laugh at her!" Kai snapped from where he stood leaning against the wall.

Kai pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to Evi. Lifting her off the bed Kai wrapped his arms around her in a huge bear hug.

"It is so good to see you again!" Kai told her once he had put her down.

"I missed you guys too." Evi smiled up at him but was slightly confused when Kai took several steps away from her but realisation dawned when she was lifted off the ground and into another bear hug by Spencer and then Bryan in turn.

--------

They spent the rest of the afternoon sitting around the lounge room talking about what they had been doing these past months. Bret was happy to sit back and watch the interaction between his sister and her friends. It was interesting to see the tension well up every time Evi and Kai caught each others eye. He could only wonder at what was actually going on with the two of them. She also seemed very cosy with Tala. Sitting next to him on the couch with her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around her.

When their mother arrived home she let out a scream when she caught sight of the grown up Tala and smothered him in hugs and kisses.

"Oh my good graces. Look at you! Last time I saw you, you were knee high to a grass hopper." She squealed with delight.

"It's good to see you to Mrs Smith. How have you been?" she smiled at his manners, he had always had excellent manners.

"Your father is going to be so happy to see you! Have you been to see him yet?"

"Ah, no not yet. I was going to go and see him tomorrow." It wasn't the exact truth. He hadn't really put a time on seeing him but now that he had he felt nervous. But there was nothing making him stick to it was there?

"It's probably for the best. Evi has some things to tell you before you go and see him. Isn't that right Evi homey?" Evi who had been lost in her own thoughts at that moment snapped to attention when she heard her name.

"Ah yes, of course." She smiled. Later she would have to find out what she had just said she would do.

_

* * *

There we go again. I hope you all enjoyed this chappi. Please review._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: As I have already stated and I'm sure you all know, I The Perfect Oasis do not own Beyblades.

Last time-

"Your father is going to be so happy to see you! Have you been to see him yet?"

"Ah, no not yet. I was going to go and see him tomorrow." It wasn't the exact truth. He hadn't really put a time on seeing him but now that he had he felt nervous. But there was nothing making him stick to it was there?

"It's probably for the best. Evi has some things to tell you before you go and see him. Isn't that right Evi homey?" Evi who had been lost in her own thoughts at that moment snapped to attention when she heard her name.

"Ah yes, of course." She smiled. Later she would have to find out what she had just said she would do.

--------

Chapter 10

Will your past come back to haunt you?

--------

It was funny how things can strike you down. But when you' re on the top of the world there has to be a part of you wondering when your luck is going to run out.

Twenty one hours, twenty seven minutes and eleven seconds.

That was exactly how long Evi's euphoric state lasted. Not very long was it? Mind you things had been going well for her the past few months give or take a few minor and major glitches but relatively good anyway.

That was how long Tala had been back in her life. Twenty one hours, twenty seven minutes and eleven seconds.

--------

Evi curled herself against the wall of the janitors closet on the second floor. She couldn't see what was happening but she knew from what she could here that her maths teacher was rebuckling his belt before he returned to his job after his little perk.

Shaking badly Evi pressed her hand against her mouth to stop herself from being violently ill, she knew it would only make things worse he may even hit her but that she could handle. Physical abuse was nothing to this and she knew. She had lived through years of it back at the abbey. Another wave of nausea hit her and this time she only just kept it in. She herd him chuckle and Evi felt silent tears make their way down her cheeks.

She was stronger, better than this so why did she let it happen. This situation was something that could be controlled if she got help but who would believe her and besides it was so dirty and pathetic that someone like her couldn't defend herself against a sick old bustard like him. A new taste filled her mouth, not fear or bile no, this was new and she knew exactly what it was. Anger but it was mixed with self pity and until the pity went away there was nothing she could do to help herself.

Just before he left Mr Conners ran a hand down her cheek, brushing against the soft lips he had recently assaulted with his own. "Until next time."

Tala stood infront of his old house and let all the memories wash over him. Thoughts of the conversation he had had with Evi the night before ran through his head.

_FlashBack_

Tala and Evi sat alone in her bedroom after dinner. He sat looking at Evi waiting for her to tell him what was so important.

"Um, what I wanted to tell you is… this." Instead of talking she decided it would be good to show him. She handed him her phone which after a few seconds showed the picture of a little girl with startling red hair.

"What exactly are you showing me Ev?" Tala held the phone tight in his hand, though his grip on the phone was ferm and his knuckles were turning white there was no danger to the phone because he was too careful to damage something that wasn't his.

"That Tala is your little sister. She is two." She told him as she patted his knee.

"So my father got remarried and they had a child?"

"That's only part of it. Your dad did get remarried but his new wife couldn't have children."

"Then who the hell do I have a little sister?"

"IVF Tala. She couldn't have children but before you mum died they froze some of her eggs so biologically she is exactly the same as you. Right down to her sapphire eyes."

"What's her name?" Tala's eyes were glued to the small screen of the phone even though the back light had long gone off.

"Tasmin. She's perfect Tala."

_EndOfFlashback_

That was for sure. Standing infront of Tala stood his father with a small girl in his arms. Brilliant red hair tied into two piggy tails that brought out the rosy red in her cheeks. Tasmin let out a giggle as she stared out at Tala. The noise snapped Tala back to the present and he turned his attention back to the father that had left him to rot in that hell hole but for some reason he found he held no resentment towards the man standing before him clutching the little girl to him like a shield.

"Owwwiie!" Tasmin cried out as her fathers grip on her tightened to an uncomfortable level on her leg.

Tala looked down to where the mans hands clutched the small girls legs. He didn't seem to have heard her cry because his grip didn't loosen on the soft white skin.

"Stop! Your hurting her." Tala had taken a step towards his father and the distressed little girl who was looking around in confusion. He took the little girl out of his fathers grip and to his surprise he let go without a second thought. Little chubby hands reached out towards the person who had made her hurty go away. The little hands wound their way around his neck so he couldn't put her down, he could feel that they were slightly sticky probably due to some form of jam or whatever children her age seemed to like playing with. Shifting his grip on the child settled her on his hip before turning back to his father again. He still hadn't moved though his eyes did follow the movement of his daughter from his hip to his sons.

"Are you going to invite me in or would you like me to leave you and your family in peace?" He asked as the scent of apple filled his nostrils from his little sisters hair. All he had to do was take one look at her and he loved her. There was no doubt about it, this little girl had his attention from the first giggle. She was the last remanent of his mother who he still loved dearly.

"No, stay, you are family. Come in and meet my new wife." He smiled weakly but still didn't move.

Tala cleared his throat and went to put Tasmin down but the pudgy fingers twisted into his hair so he had to pull her back up.

"Let go Tasmin." Her father scolded the child.

"No!" came the reply with as much authority there was no question in wether or not she was going to obey her father. "His hair feels nice!" that final comment came as if it settled the matter.

"Do you mind?" their father asked giving his daughter a look which clearly said 'Be good or else.' But considering she was only two it was probably lose on such a young mind.

"No, not at all." Tala told him. The older man stepped back into the hall and turned heading for the kitchen. Tala hesitated only for a moment before walking back into his child hood home that he had not entered for many years. He was surprised that he still remembered it so well. Some of the furniture had been replaced with different pieces but the place still held the same feel and smell it had so many years ago when he had once lived within these walls.

--------

Kai sat outside Evi's school waiting for school to be over for the day so he could walk her home. This of course was Tala's idea. When they sent Evi away from the Abbey his over protectiveness had had no outlet but now that he had Evi back it had return ten fold.

The bell finally rang and after a few minutes students started to flood out of the doors, across the court yard and down to the front gate towards where he sat on the brick wall waiting.

After a few minutes Bret joined Kai waiting for Evi.

"What are you doing here?" Bert asked as he dropped his bag at his feet and climbed onto the wall next to Kai. For some reason that Bret couldn't explain he really liked Kai. Maybe it was the way the Evi had described him or maybe he wanted Kai to trust him. He knew all about Kai's trust issues and getting Kais trust would be quite an achievement.

"Waiting for Ev, what's taking her so long?" Kai kicked his feet out infront of himself and watched his shoe laces flop around his sneakers.

"I don't know. She is normally out by now but maybe she is somewhere with Chase." Bret smiled as some of his other friends came down the path towards where they sat.

Kai let out a growl. "What don't like Chase?" Bret asked looking across at the taller blue haired teen.

"It's not that I don't like him I just don't know or trust him." Bret couldn't resist the chance.

"Do you trust me?" Kai turned his head to look at Bret, studying him before he decided to answer his question.

"I'm still deciding." Kai told him as he turned his attention to the girl walking their way down the path. The others had turned left at the gate but the girl turned right. She drew up beside Bret before she greeted him.

"Hey Bret, why you still here?" Bret smiled across at his punk chick friend.

"Hey Ricki, just waiting for Evi, have you seen her?"

"No, not since maths. Conners said he wanted to talk to her about her grades, though I don't know why she is doing better than just about everyone in the class."

"Okay, thanks anyway, I'll go and look for her, she should be out by now. By the way this is Kai." Bret waved his arm in a vague circle to indicate Kai sitting beside him.

"Hi. I'm Ricki." She smiled across at Kai.

"Hi." Kai said before he turned away.

"Gee, friendly." The only reply she got was a grunt.

Bret gave her an apologetic smile before he pushed off the wall to head back towards the gate. Ricki continued walking down the footpath towards her house.

Once Bret was out of site Kai pulled out the cell phone Tala had given him and selected Evi's number on speed dial and pressed the call button.

_A/N there we go. Not very good I know but things are starting to happen. Tala talked to his father and met his sister. Evi was assaulted again by Mr Conners. Ricki met and liked Kai. Oh and if you want something to happen between Kai and Ricki let me know or if you think there should be a love triangle between Tala-Evi-Kai and then there is still Chase to be dealt with. Please review._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis. _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades but I really wish I did as you already probably know.

Last time-

Bret gave her an apologetic smile before he bushed off the wall to head back towards the gate. Ricki continued walking down the footpath towards her house.

Once Bret was out of site Kai pulled out the cell phone Tala had given him and selected Evi's number on speed dial and pressed the call button.

--------

Chapter 11

My hero

--------

Evi nearly jumped through the roof when her cell phone rang. Fumbling through her pockets she found her phone and pulled it out.

"Hello" her voice was weak and shaky, she mentally cursed herself for being weak.

"Evi?" Kai's voice came across the line sounding worried. "Are you alright?"

Evi let out a shaky breath before her throat caught and she let out a soft sob.

"Evi where are you?" Kai's voice held a note of desperation as he heard her voice brake.

Silence was the only thing that filled the line. Evlin wished she could tell Kai where she was so he could come and get her but she couldn't speak.

"Are you still at school?" Kai asked. Evi nodded her head before she realised that Kai couldn't hear her so she tried to tell him but all that came out was a slightly louder sob.

Kai was starting to feel licks of panic welling in his stomach, what if she was in so much trouble that she couldn't tell him? What if she had been kidnapped? Kai didn't know but he had to do something.

Tala sat across the table from his father. Tasmin still had a death grip around Tala's arm so she couldn't be put down when her mother walked into the room.

The woman smiled shyly at Tala from where she stood behind her husband. Tala smiled across at her trying to ease her discomfort.

"Look mummy, his hair is just like mine." Tasmin demonstrated by grabbing one of her pig tails in her chubby little hand and draping it over Tala's forehead. All the adults laughed and Tasmin let out a high pitched giggle. Without even knowing what she had done Tasmin had relieved the tension that had been building in the small room.

"Where are you staying?" Tala's father asked. (A/N- I really suck at this and I can't remember if I already gave Tala's dad a name so from here on in his name will be…….Paul and his step mum will be named Holly)

"I'm staying with Mr and Mrs Smith. They said I could stay as long as I like." Tala told them as he shifted Tasmin onto his lap so she was more comfortable.

"You know you can always stay here don't you." Holly told him looking across at her husband as if to re enforce what she had just said.

"Yes of course." Paul said looking at his wife.

"No, it's fine. I would rather stay with Evlin anyway." Tala told them.

"That's the girl who lives next door isn't it?" Tala and Paul both nodded.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Once again Holly with the questions.

"No, she's just a really good friend who I grew up with. She actually followed me to the abbey when Dad sent me there." Tala mentally cringed when he said that. He hadn't meant to make it sound like that but it was out there now and he might as well see where it would take him.

"Look Tala, I'm sorry." Paul started but his voice trailed away as he tried to think of something profound enough to work.

"It's ok really, anyway I have to go Evi should be home from school with Kai by now." Holly made sounds of protest but Tala had already stood and put Tasmin on the chair he had just vacated. As soon as Tala's hand left her sides Tasmin burst into tears. Tala gave her a pat on the head and a kiss on the cheek before he headed to the door.

Kai was still on the phone to Evi even though she hadn't manages to speak. "Evi I'm coming up to the school now." He paused for a moment. "Okay I'm inside the school if you can make a noise or something and that way I will be able to find you." There was no reply from Evi but he could hear her moving around where ever she was then there was a loud BANG. Kai stopped to listen. "Do it again Evi and I will come and find you."

BANG.

Kai listened again. The sound was coming from the floor above him.

"Kai help me." Evi's voice sobbed through the phone.

"Evi?"

"Kai help!" Evi's voice sobbed again.

"Where are you?" Kai asked worriedly, hoping that she would still be able to answer him.

"Jan- Janitors closet second floor." Evi breathed into the phone before she broke down into tears again.

Kai looked around him wide eyed. How did he get to the second floor. "Evi." Kai asked in a clam voice. "How do I get to the second floor?"

"Entrance, turn left." It wasn't very descriptive and it was a little hard to understand through the sobbing but Kai still managed to know what Evi said.

"Okay. Evi, sweetie I'm coming. I'm going to keep talking to you okay." Evi let out a whimper. " I've gone back to the entrance and now I'm going up the stairs and now I'm on the landing. Do I turn left or right?" there was a silence for a moment and Kai was starting to worry that she was going to answer. "Right."

"Okay, I'm turning right. Can you bang again for me?" there was another moment of silence and then a soft banging noise. I wasn't as loud as before but it kept coming.

Bang, Bang, Bang. The noise floated down the hall to where Kai stood as Evi banged her fist against the closed door. Kai looked around wide eyed until he located the exact location of the banging he dropped the phone and ran flat out to the door and nearly ripped it off it's hinges in his hast to get to Evi.

When the door was ripped open Evi fell out of the closet and onto the cold floor.

"Shit Evi, what happened to you? Are you okay?" Kai knew the last part was a stupid questioned and that she was obviously not okay but it was a natural reflex. Kai dropped to his knees and gathered Evi into his arms. He pulled her close to him and looked down into her face.

"Fuck! Evi!" Kai shock her slightly. "Evi." She shock her again. "Evi open your eyes."

_Look I know that that was a really short chappi and I am really sorry but I think that was as gooder place as any to stop. A little dramatic! Anyway because this was such a short chappi I will update in a few days. Please review. I really do love reviews._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I, The Perfect Oasis do not own beyblades.

Last time-

"Shit Evi, what happened to you? Are you okay?" Kai knew the last part was a stupid questioned and that she was obviously not okay but it was a natural reflex. Kai dropped to his knees and gathered Evi into his arms. He pulled her close to him and looked down into her face.

"Fuck! Evi!" Kai shock her slightly. "Evi." She shock her again. "Evi open your eyes."

--------

Chapter 12

While my heart is breaking.

--------

"C'mon Ev, don't do this to me!" Kai begged as Evi lay in his arms. Evi didn't stir as she lay against Kai's chest.

Kai looked around in a blind panic, his heart pounding. He had no idea what had happened to her, she didn't seem to have any broken bones or open lesions. Kai struggled to his feet with the dead weight of Evi in his arms.

--------

Evi blinked and looked around the unfamiliar room before her eyes focused on Kai sitting beside her on a chair.

"Where am I?" Evi felt a jolt as Kai started and realised that Kai had been holding onto her hand. Evi gave his hand a quick to reassure him.

"You're awake. It's a hospital." Kai wasn't quite sure what to say to Evi. A doctor had examined Evi whilst she was unconscious and Kai now knew exactly what had happened to her.

Kai had called Tala to tell him that Evi was in hospital and was told that he would be down with the others when Evi's parents finished work.

"Kai why am I in hospital?" Evi asked in a voice that sounded husky from all her crying. Kai looked around the room trying to buy himself some time.

"Evi, do you remember anything?" Kai looked at Evi and felt a pang in his heart. She looked so frail a weak laying there, her dark honey blonde hair a stark contrast to the overly white sheets.

--------

Just over an hour later Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Bret and Mr and Mrs Smith came into the hospital room all with worried faces. None except for Tala and Kai knew what had happened to Evi.

"Oh god darling are you alright?" Mrs Smith asked as she hurried over to her and began fussing with Evi's sheets.

"I, I think I'm fine mum." Evi told her while she smiled to everyone in the room in form of a greeting. But the conversation didn't have a chance to go any further because a nurse came into the room acting all business.

"It's time for some more tests Evlin. By the time the tests are over visiting hours will be over but I'm sure we can make an exception for your family." The nurse walked over to the bed after bringing a wheelchair into the room. After pushing Mrs Smith out of the way the nurse began to remove Evi's covers and get her into the wheelchair. When she got to the door she paused and turned back to Mrs and Mr Smith. "The Doctor would like to speak to you as well. If you come with me I will show you where his office is." Mr and Mrs Smith followed the nurse as she wheeled away their daughter.

The five boys looked at each other for a few moments before Kai spoke. "I think you should go with you parents Bret, you should know what happened to her." Bret gave Kai a blank look before he left the room to follow his parents and miss prim and propper.

Tala turned to Bryan and Spencer. "Go and get some coffee, I need to speak to Kai." Both boys looked surly at the idea but follow the command of their leader.

Tala pushed himself up on to Evi's bed and got comfortable before he turned to Kai. Now that the others had gone his bravado melted away. "How the hell did this happen to her?" his voice shook with anger. "You were meant to be looking out for her."

"I don't know how it happened Tala, I'm not enrolled in her school and I'm not in her all classes watching over her every minute of the day." Kai looked across at his friend, he knew exactly how he was feeling but he was better at hiding his feelings.

"You will be." Tala told him in a stern voice. "I mean she was- is so strong who the hell did she let this happen to herself. After all those years of protecting her from Boris and then this happens."

"No she isn't Tala." It was a hard thing for Kai to say about someone that he cared so deeply about but Tala had to understand. "Evi was never strong she just used the tricks Biovolt taught her to bluff her way through it. She never stood up to Boris by herself. Remember the line ups, one of us was always holding her hand when she was getting a dressing down. If it wasn't you it was me. She was just a frightened little girl Tala." Tala stared at Kai, disbelief written in his eyes and across his face.

"It's only bravery if your scared Kai." Tala sat in silence and pondered what Kai had said once he got the last word in.

­_FlashBack_

_­_Tala stood beside Evi in the third and back row of the platoon. Kai stood on the other side of Evi with Bryan beside him and then Spencer. Boris was marching up and down the rows yelling in people's faces trying to get a reaction of any kind so he could punish them with what ever sick and twisted idea took his fancy that day. Torture from Boris was always a very nasty affair and always involved blood but he was always creative in the way in which he drew the crimson liquid. No matter what way he chose to inflict the torture however never left a scar, the same way bruised kidneys never showed on the surface.

Boris marched down there row and stopped infront of Evi who seemed to be a favourite target for the belittling outburst he delivered at regular intervals. It was obvious to the boys what Boris wanted to do to Evi so they never gave him the chance to get her alone.

Boris began to shout right in Evi's face leaving next to no space between the two of them. They way he invaded Evi's personal space made Tala want to hit the old sick bustard right in the face. Right on that big fat Russian nose and make his blood gush all over the floor and stain the uniform that seemed to bring him so much pride.

Tala squeezed Evi's hand tighter behind her back as he felt it shake. Reinforcing that she wasn't on her own brought her comfort. Evi's grip on his hand tightened as the verbal assault continued and at one point Tala thought his fingers were going to fall off from pins and needles but that soon wore off as his fingers went to sleep completely from lack of circulation.

_EndOfFlashBack_

Tala was snapped out of his memories by Kai's voice.

"She may not be like us Tala, but she is one of us."

_Just for the record I have nothing against Russians and I am not a raciest person. If my comment about Boris having a big fat Russian nose upset anyone I do apologise, I meant no harm by the comment. Now I know that that was a relatively short chapter compared to most that I write but I'm having minor writers block and I promise that the next chappi will be longer._

_I hope you all enjoyed my writing. Please review._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades.

Last time-

"I mean she was- is so strong who the hell did she let this happen to herself. After all those years of protecting her from Boris and then this happens."

"No she isn't Tala." It was a hard thing for Kai to say about someone that he cared so deeply about but Tala had to understand. "Evi was never strong she just used the tricks Biovolt taught her to bluff her way through it. She never stood up to Boris by herself. Remember the line ups, one of us was always holding her hand when she was getting a dressing down. If it wasn't you it was me. She was just a frightened little girl Tala." Tala stared at Kai, disbelief written in his eyes and across his face.

"It's only bravery if your scared Kai." Tala sat in silence and pondered what Kai had said once he got the last word in.

Tala was snapped out of his memories by Kai's voice.

"She may not be like us Tala, but she is one of us."

--------

Chapter 13

The acrid Taste of Jealousy.

--------

Evi hated the invasiveness of the tests she had to go through, she was poked and prodded and had blood tests to make sure she hadn't contracted any kind of STD, that was all she needed, to contract something like hepatitis A or aids. A silent shudder rippled through her body at the thought. All she wanted to do was go home and hide in her room away from the rest of the world and their prying eyes where it was safe and cry. All Evi wanted to do was cry. Then again crying had never really been her forte so why should she start now? Even though she had given it an amicable try.

There was a thwacking sound as the doctor pulled of his latex cloves and threw them into the bin beneath the sink. "There you go sweetie, all done." The nurse told her as she pulled the blanket over Evi again. Evi didn't respond only clutched the blanket to her body as another wave of humiliation crashed through her.

"I'll take you back to your room now. I'll leave for a minute so you can get dressed." Evi nodded and waited for the woman to leave the room. Once the door clicked closed Evi got up from the bed wincing as she moved her legs. When she was finally standing Evi pulled on her pyjama pants and singlet top her mother had bought for her to wear. It felt good being out of the hospital gown and back in her own clothes even if they were only PJs. Evi slipped on her pink fuzzy slippers before she gingerly placed herself in the wheelchair. There was a soft knock on the door from the nurse. "Are you dressed?" her voice came through the door but it was only just loud enough for Evi to hear. "Yes, you can come in now." The nurse opened the door and smiled when she saw Evi sitting in the wheel chair ready to go.

"Ok, I'll take you back to your room now." She positioned herself behind the chair and pushed it towards the door. "Could we go outside for a bit before I have to go back to my room? I hate that room." The nurse smiled down at the slightly younger girl, how could she refuse?

"You navigate and I'll steer." She smiled down at Evi as she pushed her to the lifts.

--------

Kai watched Tala pace Evi's room. It had been over two hours since she had left to have her tests.

"I should have gone with her." Tala muttered as he clocked over another lap. "Will you just sit down!" Kai was sick of watching him pace back and forth, the movement was starting to make him feel slightly dizzy.

Kai stood and walked to the window, Tala had ignored his request and continued to pace, Kai needed something else to look at so his gaze scanned the hospital grounds. Movement caught Kai's attention and when he looked closer he saw that it was Evi in a wheelchair being pushed by a nurse. Kai made up his mind, he was going to go and talk to Evi.

"Fine, stay here and pace. I'm going for a walk." Kai walked out of the room then down the hall to the end of the ward. Turning left Kai took the stairs to the ground floor. Once Kai pushed his way through the heavy emergence exit doors he looked around the park like area. Spotting Evi on the far side with a nurse he made a B-line towards the two of them.

--------

Evi smiled with she saw Kai approach. Turning away from Kai Evi spoke to the nurse. "This is Kai." Kai hadn't reached them yet but the nurse looked up searching for the said Kai. Spotting a hansom well built male heading towards them she self-consciously straitened her hair and re-adjusted her skirt. Evi smiled to herself at her reaction to Kai. It was the common reaction all the guys received when ever a warm blooded woman saw them. "Like what you see?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Oh god, he isn't your boyfriend is he?" the nurse turned to Evi in horror.

"And if he is?" Evi teased. It was fun to see the reaction of the nurse. She would only be three or five years older than Evi so it wasn't like she was being a perv.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked starting to look uneasy.

"No it's fine you can stay, besides Kai isn't my boyfriend." A look of relief spread across her face just as Kai reached them. He bent down and gave Evi a kiss on the cheek. "How were the tests?" Evi gave Kai a swift kiss on the cheek in greeting. "They were fine." Kai straightened up and looked at the nurse. Kai extended his hand to the nurse. "Hi I'm Kai. Thank you for taking care of Evlin for me." The nurse looked at the proffered hand, looking like she was about to faint. "Leah." She took the proffered hand and shock it though her grip was quite weak from nervousness. "I'll leave the two of you to talk. Evi will you be alright to get back to your room?" Leah had let go of Kai's hand and was now back to doing her job.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll see you later Leah and thankyou." Evi gave Leah a bright smile that went all the way to her eyes. Leah smiled and nodded before she turned and headed back towards the hospital.

"So how were the tests really?" Kai's eyes followed Leah for a moment before they turned back to Evi. Evi gave Kai a stony look, "I said they were fine."

Kai knew that she was lying to him. She didn't meet his eyes and the tone in her vice told him that she wanted the subject dropped. Evi held back the sobs that wanted to rack her small body as the humiliation of the tests came back to her. The caring tone in Kai's voice made her want to cry, but then that was all she wanted to do the last two days.

"Tala is going ballistic, he thinks they've kidnapped you." His tone held slight amusement, Evi felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth Kai never showed emotion and here he was visibly caring and being amused within a few minutes.

"Why is he so worried?" Evi turned to look at Kai for the first time. Kai was silent for a second thinking on how to answer the question. He couldn't exactly come out and say that Tala was in love with her. "He's worried; when I left the room he was pacing waiting for you to come back form your tests. He is sending me to school with you when you're..… better." As he spoke Kai pushed the wheelchair towards a bench so he could sit down. "You're coming to school with me every day?" Evi's voice was so hopeful that Kai was quite surprised.

"Evi," he knew the subject he was about to broach was not be a pleasant one so he took his time finding the right words. "Evi who did this to you?" Kai didn't get a response and he wasn't going to. Silent tears ran freely down her pale face, she just couldn't say the name. Kai saw this and moved so he was standing infront of her. "It's okay Ev he won't get anywhere near you ever again. Not when I'around." A soft whimper escaped her lips to meld with the tears. Kai reached down and took Evi's hands from where they were clasped in a death grip in her lap. Kai gently separated her hands and held them in his own before he stood and carefully helped Evi out of the chair. Once she was standing Kai took a step towards her and enveloped Evi in a warm hug. Evi sobbed into Kai's chest until all her tears dried up and her face was all red and blotchy. Kai let her cry, rubbing her back, stroking her hair and murmuring comforting words into her hair.

Kai had left the hospital room almost an hour ago so Tala paced without any spectators. He was just clocking over another lap when a big bunch of flowers weas pushed into the room followed by a young man Tala had never seen before. "Evi I came as soon as I could are.." the young mans voice trailed off when he realised that Evi wasn't in the room then is attention slid to the red head who stood in the middle of the room looking at him with slight annoyance written across his face. Tala had neve actually met Chase but he knew who he was the moment he lay his aqua blue eyes upon him. Tala sized him up from where he stood, anger flooding through his body. This was Chase, Evi's boyfriend, the person who should have protected her from the harm of the world and yet she had been raped.

"I think you should leave." Tala told Chase as he turned away from the young man standing in the door.

"I came to see Evi." Came Chase's reply. "I know why you are here and I am telling you to leave." Tala repeated.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Chase demanded. "I'm Evi's boyfriend! I have a right to be here. Who are you anyway?" Chase was getting angry he could feel his anger staring to pulse its way through his veins.

Tala turned to look at the guy again, he stared at him for a few moments. Chase did the same thing. Sizing Tala up from where he stood. He took in the red hair, pale skin and bright crystal blue eyes and knew right away that this was Tala, one of the guys Evi spoke of so often.

"You're Tala right? Evi has told me about you." Tala just raised an eyebrow. There was no way he was going to take the bait that Chase was dangling infront of him. "I'm going to ask you once more. Please leave." His voice was tight and to anyone who knew him this would be a warning sigh but Chase didn't and he was determined to see Evi, so it was with a mixture of bravery, determination and stupidity in his voice that he replied. "No."

"Don't worry, I'll tell Ev you stopped by." Tala offered Chase a weak smile. "That's fine but if its all the same to you I would like to see her." Chase retorted.

"It's not." Tala cracked his knuckles into place and took a step forward. "Dude what's your beef?" Chase took a step back slight unease written across his face. Chase wasn't afraid of a fight but he would avoid one if he could.

"You are my problem, how could you let this happen to her?" Tala took another step towards him as he voice increased in volume to a level where it was sure to draw attention.

"What was I meant to do? And what did happen to her?" Chase wanted to know his voice matching Tala's in pitch and aggression. Tala faulted for a brief moment, he didn't even know what had happened. "Just get out!" Tala shouted.

--------

Kai was pushing Evi out of the lifts when they heard Tala's raised voice. "Just get out!" he looked down at Evi, she seemed to have reached the same conclusion that he had. This wasn't good. Kai looked to the ward nurses who seemed to be doing their best to ignore the yelling coming from room 488. Kai wheeled Evi around quickly and bushed her as fast as he could without the wheelchair toppling over. They reached the room just as Chase came flying out of it. There was a loud crash, a tangle of limbs and before they knew what was going on Kai and Evi found themselves on the floor tangled together with Chase.

There was a groan as Evi managed to half roll off Kai. Chase had landed across her legs so she was now half laying across Kai's chest and half sitting on him. Tala rushed out of the room and pushed Chase out of the way so he could help Evi to her feet. Evi gasped as Tala pulled her swiftly to her feet. "God Tala be careful." Kai shot at his friend as he managed to sit up. "Shit!" Tala breathed. "Oh god, I didn't hurt you did I?" Tala held Evi to him in a tight hug. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Evlin.

Evi offered Tala a forced smile as she tried not to groan, she felt as if her insides had been torn open again doubling over and screaming seemed to be a good idea but it would worry everyone so she just gritted her teeth. "Look what you just did!" Tala had turned on Chase again. "You could have seriously hurt her, she's hurt now and it's all your fault." Tala pulled Evi to him again in another protective hug.

Chase promptly stood and made a B-line towards Evi. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he looked mortified at the very idea. Tala let out a soft grown as he drew nearer.

"No! it's fine but I think you should leave." She gave him the same forced smile she had given to Tala moments ago. Chase looked hurt at her abrupt dismissal of him but didn't want to risk another fight. Tala's punch was going to leave a mark and he didn't want another bruise to go with the one that was already forming over his left eye. He gave Evi a pleading look but when she didn't respond in any way, shape or form he turned away and walked back down the hall to the lifts.

Once the lift doors closed behind Chase Evi looked to Tala. "Can you take me back into my room please." Standing was killing her, pain shot down her leg and raked through her stomach and she was finding it hard to stand. She suspected that if Tala wasn't holding her she would be in a pile on the floor.

"Sure thing." Tala placed a kiss on her temple before he bent down and placing his arm behind her knees he scooped her up carefully and carried her into her room. Kai watched as Tala lay her gently back onto the white sheet. He picked up the wheelchair before pushing it into the room, leaving it in an empty corner. "I'll leave you two for a bit. I'm off to get some coffee and find the others." The look on Tala's face held so much concern, caring and loving intent that it made Kai felt slightly guilty for merely hugging Evi when she cried. Tala held so much love for Evi that Kai decided to step back. He did like Evi more than a friend but it would pass and his old feeling towards her would return, Tala and Evi were soul mates so he didn't stand any real change of ever having a relationship with her besides he didn't want to jeopardize his friendship with Tala. The two held a deep respect and trust for one another and that was something Kai valued.

Now that Evi was laying down and in considerably less pain she could offer Kai a real smile, the kind the reached her beautiful purple-blue eyes and made them twinkle. "Thanks Kai." Kai gave her a soft smile before directing his gaze to Tala. Tala gave him a swift nod. "I'll come and see how you are tomorrow Evlin." Kai turned and headed to the door. Once he was in the hall he reached behind him, when his hand grasped the cold steel of the door handle he pulled the door close with a soft click.

_There you all go, I hope you enjoyed it cause it took me a while to write it. I did put quite a bit of thought into this one though it may not be very good. I have troubling judging my work apart from thinking it's crap but then all you guys seem to like it and all the reviews I get a great and for that I offer you all my greatest gratitude. Until next time._

_Please Review._

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades.

Last time-

Now that Evi was laying down and in considerably less pain she could offer Kai a real smile, the kind the reached her beautiful purple-blue eyes and made them twinkle. "Thanks Kai." Kai gave her a soft smile before directing his gaze to Tala. Tala gave him a swift nod. "I'll come and see how you are tomorrow Evlin." Kai turned and headed to the door. Once he was in the hall he reached behind him, when his hand grasped the cold steel of the door handle he pulled the door close with a soft click.

--------

Chapter 14

A deserving ending and a new beginning.

Part 1

--------

Tala sat on the uncomfortable hospital chair that was positioned beside the white bed that Evi lay on. Neither spoke but the silence held a comfortable, caring, tenderness to it. Neither knew what to say to break the silence but neither really cared. They could sit like this forever.

After a while Tala decided to break the silence with something that had been weighing on his mind ever since he had come home. "Why are you with _him?_"

'Ah shit' was what Evi wanted to say. There was no way she wanted to get into this conversation especially now and not with Tala. Lets see, why was she with Chase? Well to start off with he was nice and he was there when she needed someone. He called when he said he would call, he respected her, he had never forced himself on her and she genuinely enjoyed spending time with him. But the only thing she could really come up with was that he was nice. So that is what she told him.

"He is nice to me." The blank look she got from Tala told her that that wasn't the right answer. But what was she meant to say? That she loved him? What was the point in that, she didn't love him, well she didn't think she did anyway. If Evi actually put her mind to it she realised she wasn't even really sexually attracted to Chase, he was just safe. He made her feel wanted and special, he put a little more sparkle into every day. But of course none of that would placate Tala.

"Look, I don't know alright. He asked me out and I said yes…. When this was all started, when he……" Evi hated explaining herself to people. Especially Tala, he was just so perfect he made her feel like she would never live up to his expectations he had for her. "He helped me when it first happened." Tala watched her from where he sat, mulling over what Evi had just said.

"So you're going out with him because you feel obligated to?" Then something else came to the front of Tala's thoughts. Hang on, when it first happened? "Has this happened before?" his voice was filled with shocked disbelief. Evi looked away then nodded.

She was so ashamed she didn't know where to look, anywhere but Tala was a good start though.

"Evi look at me." Evi shook her head.

"Evi." Tala was now standing beside the bed. Evi jumped when his cool hand touched hers.

"Evlin?" Tala's voice held a pleading note that she couldn't refuse. Letting out a deep breath Evi slowly turned to face Tala. "When did it start?" Evi thought back to the day when her life had changed.

"Three months ago. But he didn't… you know, until the other day." Her voice was soft and shaky, Evi's eyes dropped from Tala's eyes to his large beautiful hand that cased her own smaller one.

"How many time?" Tala's other hand came up from his side and lifted Evi's chin so her eyes met his again. (A/N Ok Tala gets that he only actually raped her once but he is asking how many times she was assaulted.)

"I don't know." Evi said shaking her head though her eyes never left his. "Too many times." Big clear salty tears streamed down Evi's soft cheeks, it broke Tala's heart to see Evi even remotely upset so seeing her like this was absolutely devastating. He lowered his face to her, placing a soft kiss on her pouty soft lips. Evi drew in a shaky breath before she bought her hand that wasn't being held by Tala's up to cup the back of his neck pulling him closer to her.

--------

Time passed slowly until the faithful day when revenge was finally served.

Tala and Kai stood, leaning against a slightly out dated Toyota Corolla waiting for a certain teacher to exit the school on his way home.

Conner's was a week away from retirement and was very pleased with himself. He had finally gotten to do what he had always wanted to do and now he had one week left and then it was all over and there was nothing that little bitch could do.

He was lost in his own happy thoughts as he wondered towards his car so didn't see the two males waiting for him.

By the time he realised what was going on he was nearly on top of them. He turned to make a quick exit away from Tala and Kai but was confronted with Bryan and Spencer.

"I think it's time we have a little talk." Tala said, stepping up beside him and grabbing his elbow. "Get in the car."

--------

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Conners managed to stutter as he looked around at the four very well built teens.

Kai took his eyes off the road. Glancing in the rear-vision mirror a small smirk graced his lips. "Bryan, shut him up."

"With pleasure."

--------

The car came to a stop in a secluded patch of woods half an hour out of town. The four doors were thrown open and four strong young men stepped out of the car looking calm and collected, just like any other day. "Get out." Spencer snapped. Reaching into the car and pulling the fifth man out by the collar. Instead of letting the man regain his footing, as soon as he was out of the car he was thrown to the rocky hard ground. The four young men stood around the pathetic figure sprawled on the ground.

Tala looked down at the so called man who had hurt his Evlin, what kind of pathetic man had to rape a defenceless seventeen year old girl. The answer was right before him cowering on the ground. An evil smirk tugged across his lips as his turquoise eyes darkened to a stormy grey.

Smack!

There was a loud crack as Tala's boot connected with the mans ribs, braking several of them with one kick. Conner's groaned and tried to sit up.

"W-what are going to do to me?" the pathetic figure dared to speak again. The man was a sweaty mess. His skin had become a pasty off white colour and he looked as if he was about to be ill. Looking down at the man Tala felt an empowering sense of satisfaction.

--------

Over the past three months Evi had started to open up to people again even to the point where she was ready to re evaluate her relationship with Chase. She had finally started to feel like she was a person again. Having her boys around her really helped, each of them in their own way had helped her. Tala talked to her when she was down and did some major ego boosting, Kai made her have fun, things that would be normal for most people they found hilarious. They did things like going to the movies or went skating which was something that Evi really enjoyed because though Kai did know who to skate he was still a little shaky at times and watching the normally cool and composed Kai try to skate had its moments. Bryan would just sit with her and envelop her in a huge bear hug. The two of them could spend hours just sitting together staring into space. Then there was Spencer, it was odd, Evi wasn't really sure what Spencer did for her exactly. Actually she did know, Spencer did a bit of everything- boosted her ego, made her laugh and sat with her in silence, the all rounder, that was her Spencer.

She did like Chase, really she did but he just wasn't Tala. The two of them hadn't officially called the relationship off but they weren't really 'together'. Evi knew that Chase hoped things would get better with time as she moved on from her ordeal but the truth of the matter was things had gone stale.

Evi pulled out her phone and called his number. When he picked up she got right to the point. "Chase I need to talk to you, can you come over please?" there was silence on the other end for a moment before a sigh was heard. "I'll be over in half an hour."

--------

"Do you know who to make a body disappear?" Kai smirked down at the cowering man. A small whimper escaped the mans mouth. Tala laughed with an evil smile. He pulled a Tazor out from where it had been resting at the small of his back.

"Should we let him run?"

"Tala just stun gun him already." Kai looked across at Tala, he knew that his request wasn't going to be met and the guy was going to die of a heart attack before they even got a chance to rough him up a little. "Nah, I want him to know what it feels like to be truly terrified. He needs to know that he can't get away with what he did to Evlin." Tala looked down at Conners once more. "It really would be more fun if you ran."

"Tala." Kai warned. "Fine, Spencer do your thing. But first I need you to do something for me. Bryan go and get his bag from the car."

--------

Evi opened the door for Chase. After an kiss on the cheek that was more out of habit than anything the two went to sit in the living room. They were the only two people in the house so they could talk where ever they liked.

They sat opposite each other, there was the sound of fabric on fabric then nothing. Neither really wanted to address what they both knew was coming but it had to be done.

"Chase," Evi needed to get this over and done with before she lost her nerve. Chase was a great guy but he wasn't the guy for her. She had tried to make herself believe that he was but she couldn't. "We need to talk."

"I know, you're leaving me for Kai." An outburst of laughter was the answer to his statement. "Kai?" Evi managed to choke after she regained her composure. "Yeah, I've seen the two of you at school together, he is always with you and you are always hanging off of him." Chase looked slightly confused.

"I'm not leaving you for Kai, we're just friends, he just looks after me. But I am breaking up with you. We just don't work anymore. I've tried to make things work but it won't, it's better that it ends now than we delude ourselves isn't it?" Chase was silent. He hadn't really thought their relationship was this far gone but if that was what Evi thought he wasn't going to try and change her mind even though his heart was breaking. He did after all love the girl sitting before him. He had never said it out loud of course, but now thinking back maybe if he had they wouldn't be sitting her now. Or if they were she would be sitting on the same couch as him and they would be cuddled up together watching a movie or something. "If that's how you feel then there isn't really anything I can say is there?" Chase dug in his pocket looking for his keys. Evi had an overwhelming desire to beg him to stay but she didn't. "Chase its not you, I can't be with anyone right now." Chase didn't answer, instead he stood and headed to the door. When he reached the hall though, he stopped and tuned back. "I'll see you at school Evi."

"Bye."

--------

BANG

"Sign it or I'll shoot you other knee. Conners lay writhing as his own blood as it began to pool around him. "No." his voice was faint from the pain.

BANG

"Sign the papers, I've run out of knees so guess what is coming next." If it was at all possible Conners turned and even pastier shade of grey. "I though you would understand. So are you going to sign?" The mans head nodded emphatically and he scribbled his name furiously on the papers that were held infront of him. "Good. Kai do you want to do the honours?" Kai looked across at Tala, he was really getting a kick out of this. They all were. Out of all the people they had killed Conners was the first that had actually done something to one of them, Evi was one of them and she deserved so much better than what this prick had done to her. "No, he's all yours." Kai offer Tala one of his rear true smiles.

"It is you're day of reckoning and you have been found wanting." Tala aimed the gun between Conners' eyes.

BANG- BANG

--------

Three years later.

Lillies, that was what her mother had said they were called when she had asked. Lillies. It was a funny name to her but probably only because it was a foreign word to her limited vocabulary, after all she was only two.

The little girl with blood red ringlets stood quietly beside her mother watching as her father walked up to the marble headstone. This morning she had been told that today she was going to see meet grandmother but this wasn't what the two year old had expected.

Tala knelt down infront of his mothers headstone and ran his fingers over the engraved words.

_Beloved wife, mother and daughter_

_Forever, will be sorely missed _

_Until we meet again._

Tala smiled as a silent tear ran down his pail cheek but he made no move to wipe it away. This was the first time he had visited his mothers grave in all the time he had been back. He hadn't been ready to come here before now but now that he had his own family and a new and happy life old ghosts had to be laid to rest. He stood and walked back to the two figures waiting several metres away.

Evi smiled at Tala as he came and stood beside her. "I love you Tala." She pulled him to her and gave him a lingering kiss. The little girl beside her busy looking at the flowers. Tala placed a kiss on Evi forehead. "I love you too, more than you could ever imagine." He knelt down infront of his daughter. "So Blue are you ready to meet your grandmother?" Blue looked up at her father with a broad smile. But then her expression changed. "Don't be sad daddy there's no need to cry." A small podgy hand reached out and rubbed his cheek.

"I'm not sad sweetie, c'mon." Tala stood, reaching down with one hand he took the hand of his daughter, then with the other he took Evi's. the three walked towards the grave of the person who brought them to where they were today. So many things had happened over the past four years. Boris, the Abbey, the escape and so on but now it was all over. It was time to start again.

THE BEGINNING.

--------

_That was the end. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I know the story could have gone so many different ways but I decided to keep to the basic story line I had in my head instead of going off into other relationships and what not._

_Please review._

_I'm working on a couple of new stories at the moment and they should be up in a few months but until then I am still updating I am what I am and the best part of me is you I may even update better than this and my biggest mistake if I get the time to work on them._

_I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story along the way it means the world to me and I love that you guys like my work. You all have been my inspiration. _

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	15. Chapter 15

I know I probably should explained this at the end of the story but I only just thought of it now. If you remember in the fic the boys got conners to sign some papers. Well the papers signed everything he owned over to Evi and it also meant that she got all of his super anuation so Evi is never going to have to work unless she wants to. Quite fitting I thought. LOL


End file.
